Warriors of the Century
by shadowritergirl
Summary: Five years after Love, Compassion, and Trust. Kurai returns to WBBA. She's happy, until Yu brings devestating news to Kurai- half consious, and beaten badly. They quickly realize that two old threats come up, intent on destroying them- no matter what the costs. Can they defeat their enemies? Or is all lost?
1. Chapter 1

"Ryuuga! Ryuuga!" An eighteen year old Kenta exclaimed, bursting on to the roof.

"Hush!" Dunamis, now twenty one, hissed. "He's concentrating! Trying to control his temper."

"It's important!" Kenta insisted, hearing the footsteps slow and steady on the stairwell.

"What is so important that you need me to stop? I could loose my balance at any moment you know." Twenty three Ryuuga called, eyes closed. He was currently standing on one foot on a plank of wood that was lined across a metal cylyndar. He held a bowl of water in each hand, and one on his head.

"Someone's here to see you!"

"Tell them I'm busy."

"Even too busy for an old friend?" A woman's voice asked.

Ryuuga's eyes flew open and he suddenly lost his balance. All three bowls of water and the plank flew into the air. The water drenched him, one of the bowls landing on his head, covering his right eye. The wood came crashing down on his head.

"K- Kurai?" Ryuuga stammered, moving the dish off of his head.

"Is there another girl you've dated whose name was Kurai? Oh, Ryuuga! I've missed you so much!" Kurai lunged for the man, who had stood up, and embraced him in a hug.

"Me too Kurai. Me too." Ryuuga whispered in her ear.

* * *

Tsubasa, Kyoya, Gingka, and Tithi walked into the living room, intent on getting to bed. They all froze when they heard a girl's joyous laugh.

"Ryuuga, you actually took some advice someone gave you!" A black haired girl with silver streaks laughed.

"Can't say it didn't help. I've changed over the past, god what has it been now? Three years? Four?" Ryuuga frowned.

"Five." The girl had her back turned to them.

"Please tell me my eyes and my ears are decieving me." Kyoya said, slowly.

"Ah! Kyoya! You're still alive!"

"Kurai!" Kyoya embraced the girl in a hug.

"Oh, Tsubasa! I got a message for you." Kurai reached into her black leather jacket and pulled a white envelope out of an inside pocket. "It's from Yu."

At the sound of his friend's name, the twenty one year old snatched the letter from the girl's hand.

He quickly retreated to his room.

* * *

_Tsubasa,_

_It's Yu here. I gave this letter to Kurai because I knew she was on her way back to WBBA. At the moment, I'm on a mission._

_You're probably wondering why Kurai has this letter and what mission I'm on, huh? I'll tell you._

_Do you remember five years ago to this date, when we faced off the Black Tigers and Queen Fernis spoke to us? She told me my cousin was her best spy- never failed a mission._

_I'm following in his footsteps._

_Kurai is now queen of the Amazons and I'm her best spy- she says. I'm kinda proud of that._

_Anyway, I'm working on a new mission now; There have been strange sightings around the globe of people who practically have all the same Beys, more or less. Something to do with some wild cats. I'm traveling around the world while you read this letter._

_You know, I'm kinda scared. What if these sightings have to do with the Black Tigers? I mean, we heard what Kyoya's- tell him and the others I said hi by the way- father said. We hadn't seen the last of him._

_Whatever though. I just wanted to tell you where I had gotten to. I'm fine, happy, and alive._

_Your friend,_

_Yu_

_P.S. You remember that short haired blonde guy you Bladed with a few weeks ago? That was all decked out in black and silver? That was me. I almost didn't recongize you._

_Maybe I'll see you soon again. Until then, bye._

* * *

Kurai listened to Ryuuga's soft snoring. As soon as the two had gotten the chance, they had made way to his room, 'catching up' on five years of not seeing each other.

His heart beats so steadily. Kurai thought. She nestled further under the covers, smiling to herself as Ryuuga half consiously wrapped both arms around her, stilling her.

"Good night Ry." Kurai murmured.

"...'Night Kurai." Came the sleepy response.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks after Kurai had come back to WBBA, a shock came for everyone.

From down the hall, Madoka screamed in fear and horror.

Everyone was in the hall, Kurai being the only one who gasped in terror.

"Yu! Oh my goodness! What happened to you?!" Kurai rushed towards the seventeen year old just as he collapsed. "Yu?"

"They're back... All of them..." Yu muttered, before his eyes rolled into his head and he passed out.

* * *

Yu heard the sound of a heart monitor beeping and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, his eyes landing on a sleeping Kurai and Tsubasa, and a wide awake Ryuuga.

"Mm. Where... Am I?" Yu whispered, trying to sit up.

Ryuuga was by the boy's side in an instant. He placed a hand on his forehead and turned to a stirring Kurai and Tsubasa.

"He's awake! And the fever broke!" Ryuuga said.

Kurai was on her feet immeadiatly. She stood by Yu's side, face full of concern.

"My bag... The... The pictures..." Yu murmured.

"Hush. Madoka's comparing them to the sightings. Don't worry. Go back to sleep." Kurai whispered. She suddenly began humming softly, the sound making Yu sleepy.

* * *

Ryuuga stared at Kurai as she hummed, stroking Yu's hair as he fell asleep. He knew that song she was singing. He inwardly put the lyrics to the music.

**Little child, be not afraid**

**The rain pounds harsh against the glass**

**Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger**

**There is no danger**

**I am here tonight**

**Little child**

**Be not afraid**

**Though thunder explodes**

**And lightning flash**

**Illuminates your tearstained face**

**I am here tonight**

Ryuuga shook his head as he saw the way it was working. Yu's eyes were slowly closing.

**And someday you'll know**

**That nature is so**

**The same rain that draws you near me**

**Falls on rivers and lands**

**On forests and sands**

**Makes the beautiful world that you see**

**In the morning**

Kurai stopped humming as Yu finally fell asleep.

"Good boy. Now stay asleep. I got everything taken care of." Kurai murmured.

"You know, you're a really great lier. How could you tell Yu that you already knew if you hadn't looked in your backpack?" Ryuuga asked.

"He'll know I was lying when he wakes up and he's back to his normal self. He's become good at seeing through lies. Picked it up from yours truely." Kurai pulled a folder out of Yu's shoulder bag. She opened it, her eyes widening.

As both Tsubasa and Ryuuga tried to see what was in the folder, Kurai snapped it shut.

"Get everyone together in Ryo's office. Now." Kurai commaned, breezing out of the room.

Tsubasa and Ryuuga looked at each other, and nodded.

* * *

"Those are signs of destruction." Kyoya said flatly, looking at the pictures spread out on the table.

"Indeed. And I looked satellite images of the date and time- Yu wrote them on the back- that the photos were taken. Volcanoes erupting, earthquakes, you name it. All natural disasters and then some. And they all more or less happened at the same time. What I wanna know is, what could've caused this?" Kurai frowned.

Everyone was looking at each other. They all were thinking the same thing.

Could he be back?

"Dunamis. Is it possible, even six years later and after we actually sealed him in Zeus' Barrier?" Gingka asked, worriedly.

"There's no possible way that he could be alive. You were the one who sealed him away yourself. I don't see how he could be back." Dunamis said from his place on the couch. His hands were folded in his lap and his eyes were closed.

"But these are all signs that's he alive!" Kyoya picked up a picture and shook it. "All natural disasters happening at the same time!"

"Uh, I really hate interrupt but, hello! Would someone actually give me a clue as to what the hell is going on here?" Kurai asked, angry.

Everyone looked her, even Dunamis opened his eyes to look at the girl curiously.

"You mean to tell us that Ryuuga never told you? Or Kyoya?" Tithi asked. "That's just... sad, I guess."

"Boys, is there something I need to know?" Kurai asked, dangerously.

"Uh, yes?" Kyoya laughed weakly.

"Do you mind _telling _me?" Kurai asked.

Kyoya took one glance at his cousin, then said, "I'm not going to tell you. Ask someone else."

"Hmph! That's just selfish!" Tithi exclaimed.

"The god of destruction." A voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Yu walking in, clearly in pain.

* * *

"Back to the infirmary. Now." Tsubasa said.

"I'm fine." Yu replied.

"Broken ribs, shattered wrist, and a concussion. You are far from fine. Back to the infirmary, no arguements." Tsubsasa said, firmly.

"Uh, Tsubasa..." Kurai began.

"I'm fine." Yu snapped.

Tsubasa blinked, taken aback by the sudden remark.

"Tried to warn you." Kurai murmured. "What were you talking about, the god of destruction Yu?"

"Nemesis. I came across all three of them. The pictures should be here somewhere... Ah, here!" Yu pulled out three images from the pile.

"Rago, Pluto, and um, Doji, somehow." Yu spread the pictures out on the table.

"You faltered on that last name. Someone you know?" Kurai asked.

"Technically all of us, but um, one of knows him more that ever." Yu's eyes traveled around the room, resting on Ryuuga for a second longer than the others.

Kurai noticed and she immeadiatly addressed her boyfriend.

"Enemy or friend?"

"Mentor turned enemy." Ryuuga muttered, crossing his arms.

Kurai blinked, then scowled.

"Uh, Kurai? For the record, don't bring it up. Ryuuga'll go off like a nuclear bomb." Yu advised.

"That's what he used to do." Dynamis said. "Training's helped with his temper."

"Woah, wait a minute. You actually took Fernis' advice and started training with Dynamis?" Yu asked, shocked.

"Hey, what's the picture?" Kenta asked, picking up an image of a boy who looked to be twenty three.

Yu looked at him, then yelped and dove for the boy. "No! No one can see that picture! Give it back!"

"Why?" Kenta asked, holding the picture just out of reach. Someone took it from him from behind.

"Why that's... Ryuuto!" Kurai exclaimed. "But what is he doing with Rago, Pluto, and Doji?"


	3. Chapter 3

"My brother? You're absolutely sure?" Ryuuga asked, peering over Kurai's shoulder at the picture. "Yep, that's him."

Realization dawned on the white haired boy.

"How do you know my brother?"

"He's a messenger/traveler for the Amazons." Kurai shrugged.

To say Ryuuga was shocked would be the understatement of the year.

"What do you mean he works for your tribe?! He's a lone traveler! A lone wolf-"

"Exactly. He's a lone wolf. Key word, wolf." Yu interrupted.

Ryuuga sighed, seeing that there was no opening for an arguement.

"I followed him after he met with Nemesis' cronies and when he was by himself, I confronted him. He's gotten stronger. Even my Libra's special move didn't faze him. I think he's been practicing- that or been in tournaments." Yu filled in.

Ryuuga tuned everyone out as they spoke. He was thinking about how his own blood could do this.

"Which special move? Mine or yours?" Kurai asked.

"The one you taught me."

"And you said it didn't faze him?"

"Not a scratch. Like some barrier was around his Bey that made the special move backfire on to Libra. Which reminds me. Madoka, think you can fix Libra?" Yu held his Bey to the twenty year old brunette, who was standing besides Kyoya.

"Sure. Give me a while though. Damage is very severe." Madoka frowned, looking at the Bey as she sashayed out.

"You and Madoka? Seriously man?" Yu asked Kyoya.

Kyoya simply shrugged, a small smile gracing his lips.

Yu sighed, but turned back to Kurai, immeadiatly giving a full report of what had happened the past month.

* * *

Ryuuga was back on the roof in the hot sun with Dynamis, doing his meditation practice again.

"I just can't believe my own brother would betray me. What the hell is he thinking?" Ryuuga asked, just to break the silence. His eyes were closed, but his eyebrows clearly showed he was angry.

"Remember Ryuuga. Don't think of things that'll make you angry. That's one of them."

"It's kinda hard not to when you've heard it just a few hours before." Ryuuga's fingers curled tighter around the bowls of water.

"That's what you need to learn. Remarks, thoughts, and insults, you need to ignore. Like a river over stones." Dynamis instructed calmly. "And remember, relax your muscles. I can tell from the way you're clutching the dishes that you're angry about it."

"How can I relax?! It's my brother we're talking about. Not exactly easy when you have pent up anger to let out!"

"Which is why you're s_upposed _to be meditating. Calm and happy thoughts. Think about Kurai."

Kurai. Ryuuga relaxed his body immeadiatly. He could easily picture her face and voice as though she were speaking and standing in front of him then and there.

_But, why is Ryuuto with Rago, Pluto, and Doji?_

"I can't do this! That doesn't help! Everytime I think about her I hear her asking that question!" Ryuuga yelled, his hands heating and the water evaporating as the bowls exploded from the sudden heat.

Dynamis sighed. "In that case, let's head to the practice arena. Maybe some Blading will calm you down."

* * *

"Let it rip!" The two shouts echoed off the wall as Jade Jupiter and L'Drago clashed together, a flash of light exploding from the impact.

"Full power L'Drago! Send him flying!" Ryuuga shouted.

L'Drago fell back, then rushed foward, gaining speed as it crashed against Jupiter, sending the Bey flying.

"Jupiter! Special move, Grand Lightning!" Dynamis yelled.

Lightning struck the stadium, blinding Ryuuga and forcing him to shield his eyes.

"Don't mess with me! L'Drago, special move Dragon Emporer Supreme Flight!" Ryuuga roared, his eyes glowing red.

With a sonic boom that rumbled the floor and a flashing white light as the two special moves met both L'Drago and Jupiter were blown back, embedded in the floor.

The sound of someone applausing made both men turn to the source.

"Very good. Equal power. Impressive." Yu said, his arms clasped behind his back. "But if either of you were to go against Kurai, or me for that matter, you'd loose- terribly."

"What are you talking about kid?" Ryuuga snarled, eyes flashing.

"Ryuuga." Dynamis warned, his tone dangerous.

"I'm not a kid anymore. And Kurai has trained me over the past five years. Training harder than Beling Temple's. And after seeing you two battle, I'd like to go against the both of you- at the same time." Yu smirked.

Ryuuga and Dynamis looked at each other. Then, Ryuuga jumped over the arena to Dynamis' side, putting L'Drago in his launcher.

"Okay kid. Two against one? This ought to be a piece of cake." Ryuuga grinned.

"We'll see. Don't you remember anything Kurai told you five years ago? About the Wild, Myth, Peolple, and Astrological Beys? You should remember that my Flame Libra is the seventh astrological sign in the zodiac. And the scales on the face bolt? Good and evil? I can use either element, using positive or negative energy. So, you sure you still wanna battle, Myth and People Beys?" Yu challenged, holding his Bey out.

"I'm not one to back from a fight. So let's do this." Ryuuga sneered. "Dynamis? You in?"

"Just for the practice." Dynamis said, locking Jupiter into his launcher. "And to see if Yu speaks the truth."

"Alright then! 3..." Yu began.

"2..." Ryuuga and Dynamis said.

"1! LET IT RIP!" All three boys shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurai walked up the steps to the practice arena, where Yu had raced up to when Madoka had given him back his Bey.

As she walked into the arena, she was met by blinding flash of white light.

"What the-" Kurai whispered when she could see again. Yu was battling Ryuuga and Dynamis, a smirk set on his face. His eyes gleamed with excitement, triumph, and... prideful anger.

**Uh oh.** Fernis said.

"Yu! Stop it! Go, Fernis!" Kurai screamed, launching her Bey out.

The black and gold Bey sent all three other Beys flying. Kurai summoned her Bey back and caught her.

"Just what were you thinking?!" Kurai demanded.

"Yu's idea!" Ryuuga protested.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Kurai snapped. She turned to Yu, who was silently glaring at her. "You know it's dangerous to even try and control the good and evil of Libra! Remember what happened last time?! You nearly destroyed Artemis' sacred temple!"

"What?!" Both Dynamis and Ryuuga asked, shocked.

"He didn't tell you?" Kurai growled.

"Tell us what?" Ryuuga looked completely confused.

In response, Kurai launched Fernis into the arena, a silver beam shooting up and a dome surrounding the four.

"Fernis! Three years ago! The sacred temple of Artemis, in July!" Kurai shouted.

The Bey responded by whirling faster, the light and images bending arounf the group until they were in a silver building with a goddess standing before them, overlooking a Bey stadium.

"A look into the past. I'll show you just what I was talking about." Kurai said, eyes flashing.

"I was intent on training Yu that day, hoping to get him used to the positive and negative energy in Libra. I thought he was ready.

"I was wrong."

In front of the group, Kurai and Yu walked into the temple, Yu bouncing around like a hyperactive puppy.

_"What are we doing today Kurai? Huh? What are we doing? Where are we? Why are we here?"_

_"I'm going to teach you how to balance Libra's good and evil scales. But if you don't calm down, we won't do it."_

_"Yay! Finally! Something new! Oh, I'm so excited! Whoo hoo!"_

_"Yu."_

_"Yippee! Cool! Awesome!"_

_"Yu."_

_"When can we start, huh? Huh? What do I do?"_

_"YU!" Kurai yelled, knocking her fist on the boy's head. "Act like you're fourteen already and get ready to launch!"_

_"Huh? Oh, right!" Yu was suddenly very calm as he pulled his launcher and Libra out. "Uh, am I battling you?"_

_"I don't need to fight to be able to train you in this lesson. Launch." Kurai commanded._

_Yu looked dubious, but did as requested, Libra shooting into the stadium._

"I immeadiatly began giving him instructions. He had gained so much control of his Bey, I thought it would be a cinch. So I brought up the walls."

_"See the walls?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Do something for me."_

_"What?"_

_"Bust through them with your mind."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Summon your best thoughts. When you're happy and excited. Positive emotions, in other words. While you do that, think about all the battles you've won."_

_After a few minutes of Yu being quiet with his eyes closed, Libra suddenly shot foward, glowing gold, the walls crumbling as he burst through them._

_"Sweet! That was cool! What next?"_

"I thought he was ready. So I told him to focus on bad things."

_"Now do the same thing, only with with negative emotions and the battles you've lost." Kurai said, eyes gleaming._

_"I didn't know what to expect. But the next thing I knew, Yu had turned into a monster- there's no other word to describe it."_

_Yu's Bey was turning black as it burst through the remaining walls. But it didn't stop there. _

_Libra shot out of the stadium, going for Kurai who just barely dodged it._

_"Okay Yu. Very funny. Now stop it." Kurai said, humorlessly._

_"Oh, but I won't! The feeling of destruction! So powerful! I must get more!" Yu laughed manically._

_Libra shot towards a nearby pillar, reducing it to dust. Then it swerved towards the statue of the goddess._

_"No!" Kurai shouted. "Fernis stop him! Ultimate Supreme Secret Special Move, Amazon Queen Artemis Wolf!"_

_Fernis shot foward, glowing gold as a woman that strikingly resembled Kurai erupted from the Bey, dressed in silver amour and black camoflauge, a sword in her hand and shield on her arm a black wolf with silver eyes beside her. The two figures clashed against an unprepared Libra, who lost it's glow and was blown back into a wall, sticking there._

_Yu collapsed, unconsious._

"I used my greatest move that day. It worked, but then I knew I couldn't ever have Yu use the negative emotions in his Bey. It was too dangerous." Kurai said, the dome dropping and Fernis shooting back into Kurai's hand. "That's why I intefered with your battle. I saw that look in his eyes and I knew I had to stop it. I'm sorry."

Dynamis and Ryuuga were looking at an steaming Yu, shocked.

"Such power. Where did it even come from?" Dynamis asked.

"I couldn't figure out. Sometimes I think our friend over here has a worse past than we think." Kurai nodded at Yu.

"He mentioned destruction." Ryuuga said, he and Dynamis exchanging a look.

"Mythology does say that Libra was somehow a relative of the god Nemesis." Dynamis said thoughtfully. His head snapped back up. "I must leave immeadiatly, back to my temple. I will return as soon as possible."

Dynamis ran out of the room, his robes flying behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dynamis? Where are you going?" Tithi asked, seeing Dynamis walking briskly down the hall with Tsubasa.

Dynamis turned, seeing the small boy.

"Back to my temple on Mist Mountain. Urgent business." Dynamis replied.

"Oh! Can I come! It's been so long since I've been!" Tithi asked, his eyes shining.

Dynamis looked at thirteen year old, then nodded. "Yes. You can come."

"Yay! Let's go!" Tithi exclaimed, running foward. "Let's go, let's go!"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Tsubasa asked as the boy ran by.

"He needs to learn. It's the will of the Heavens that says he needs to." Dynamis said, walking after Tithi.

Tsubasa sighed, but knew he had to agree- even if Dynamis made no sense sometimes.

* * *

As soon as Ryuuga and Dynamis left, Kurai and Yu had instantly begun battling, their anger driving them on.

"I can't believe you interrupted my battle!" Yu yelled.

"You were the one being rash! You know it's dangerous to fight with your negative powers!" Kurai quipped back, Fernis responding to her anger and clashing against Libra, sparks flying.

"Did it occur to you, that while I was on my missions, that I've been training to control it?!" Yu snarled, Libra shoving against Fernis, sending the Bey back.

"Fernis! Supreme move, Death Jaws!" Kurai roared, a silver aura surrounding her. A black wolf erupted from her Bey, it's silver eyes glowing.

"Nothing compared to my new move! Libra! Dark Destructive Tornado!" Yu shouted, a black light surrounding him, his eyes glowing black.

A black light shot straight up from the Bey, and Fernis was sucked into the whirlwind. Then, at such speed that it made Kurai duck, her Bey shot out of the vortex, and clashed into a wall, sticking there.

Kurai fell to her knees, shocked and horrified.

"You... You beat me." Kurai whispered, amazed. "How?"

"My missions. While traveling, I came across some Bladers. Both strong and weak. I'll use the negative energy of Libra, increasing the amount every time. What you just experienced? That was only a fourth of the power, that I unlocked in the course of three months." Yu explained.

"So it'll take about a year for you to control all of it?" Kurai asked, standing and retrieving Fernis. She winced when she saw all the scatches on her Bey.

_Sorry mom._

No response.

"Tell you what. The next time you are in the middle of a Bey battle, no matter who they are, I won't stop you. How's that sound?" Kurai asked.

"Deal. When's the next tournament?" Yu said, excitedly.

"It's in the Amazon tribe. I was gonna tell everyone. I hope they enter." Kurai smiled, her bad mood gone.

_Maybe it'll draw Gin Ryu out. She really needs the practice._

Kurai really hoped Ryuuga wouldn't have a panic attack when he found out he had a daughter.

* * *

**Gin Ryu means 'silver dragon'**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry my followers and reviewers! My computer wasn't letting me online so I had to wait! So, I got a chapter up. On with the story!**

* * *

"Hell yes!" Was the chorus that was heard when Kurai told the group about the tournament that was to be held in her tribe.

"Okay then!" Kurai grinned. "It's settled! We'll set out on the first flight in the morning!"

Both Yu and Ryuuga saw through her fake cheeriness.

Wonder what's up with her? Ryuuga frowned.

She'll have to reveal her, Yu thought, sympethetic. That'll be hard.

What if he hates me? He'll find out if she makes it to the finals and I'll be right there by her side. The resemblance is almost uncanny between the three of us. Kurai sighed quietly, turning to her room, feeling Ryuuga's burning gaze on her back.

* * *

"Look at all the people here!" Madoka exclaimed. "Amazons and people from around the world alike!"

"Yu! Yu!" A girl dressed in silver and black of about five ran up.

"Where's mo- I mean, Queen Kurai?" The girl asked.

"The temple Gin Ryu. Why don't you go see her?" Yu suggested, noticing the girl almost slipped up.

The girl ran off.

"Something wrong?" Yu asked, upon seeing his friends shocked expressions.

"Pale skin." Kyoya said.

"Black hair." Ryuuga murmured.

"Amber eyes."

"And her bangs are red with the ends tinted white."

Already suspicous, Yu thought, his palms sweaty.

"All Bladers to the palace for the rules of the tournament!"

A voice said over the loudspeaker.

Thank you, Gin Mkami, Yu breathed a sigh of relief as he lead his friends to the palace.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our leader, Queen Kurai!" A woman shouted down to the crowd below the balcony.

"That's the first in command and war strategist, Gin Mkami." Yu whispered to his friends. "She's very strict when it comes to Blading and war."

Kurai walked on to the balcony, dressed in silver robes, black boots, her crown, and a black wolf skin cape with a ruby for the clasp.

"Competitors! This is the first tournament we Amazons have held in a long time! So be honored that you are here!

"The rules are simple! Throughout the Amazon rainforest, there are Bey stadiums. Near each stadium, there is a statue of our goddess, Artemis, standing tall. When you and another competitor reach that stadium, you will fight. When the fight is over, the statue will move and the winner will advance to the next stadium! The loser must wait until the finals.

"When the last two competitors reach the top of the mountain, where the sacred temple of Artemis stands, that's where the final battle will be held!

"Everyone can compete! Amazons and outsiders alike! And one more thing!

"If you are an Amazon, I will gladly help you! If you are an outsider, you may choose someone to battle with! But if it turns out to be Amazon vs. Amazon, I will only help the first one up! While both outsiders must choose who can help them!"

Everyone murmured among themselves, excited.

The horn blew and everyone rushed into the jungle, going in different directions.

* * *

A tug on her robes made Kurai look down.

"I can go now right?" Gin Ryu asked, eyes shining.

"Go fight, daughter. Go as far as you can. Make me proud." Kurai smiled.

"Is daddy here? Do you think I'll be able to fight him?"

"Only if you reach the finals. You might see him. There are many tough Bladers out there."

"You can bet that me and my Bey will be in the finals! I shall fight my father and show him how strong I am!" The girl ran off, excited.

Don't get your hopes up child. You have no idea who's out there, Kurai thought, before turning into the palace to make her way to the top of the mountain.

* * *

Midnight.

That's what time it was when Ryuuga reached the top.

"Okay. Now to wait for my oppenent." Ryuuga murmured.

"My enemy is here! Yay!" The girl from that afternoon yipped, jumping down from the shoulder of an Artemis statue.

"A kid? This'll be easy!" Ryuuga smirked.

"My mom is gonna help me! I also have my Bey! So don't get ahead of yourself!" The girl exclaimed.

"What's your Bey?"

"The one and only L'Fernis Destructor!" The girl whipped out a black and red Bey. It's facebolt was a red wolf breathing red fire.

Kurai's her mom? That would mean... I'm her father! And L'Fernis Destructor... A mix of my L'Drago Destructor and Kurai's Fernis Destructor! Ryuuga's mind pieced together the information, his eyes widening when Kurai stepped out of the shadows.

"Gin Ryu? You know who this is?"

"My dad!"

"Correct. I never would've believed that you two would be the ones to face off in the finals."

"What do you mean you didn't believe that I'd make it?! I told you I would! And when I put my mind to something, I don't give up! Do you not think I won't win?! Huh?! Do you?!" Gin Ryu screeched.

Kurai looked over at Ryuuga. "She has your temper."

"I can see that." Ryuuga saw Kyoya come over the top of the mountain. "Kyoya! You ready to battle?"

The man tripped, yelling in shock.

"What?! You want me to-"

"YES! Now get over here!" Ryuuga shouted.

Kyoya scrambled to his feet, ready to Blade.

The rest of the competitors arrived at the that exact moment.

* * *

**Gin Mkami means 'silver wolf'**

**I have whole lot of OCs to introduce in the following chapters. So be ready!**


	7. Chapter 7

"3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

"Let's see how strong you are! I won't hold back! Dragon Emperor Life Destructor!" Ryuuga roared.

The dragon sprung forth from the Bey, roaring and crashing into Gin Ryu's L'Fernis Destructor.

After the smoke had cleared, everyone could clearly see that the other Bey hadn't even been fazed.

"Ahaha!" Gin Ryu laughed at her father's shock and jumped around. "That won't work! My Bey has weights in it's performance tip! No attack can move it! Nice try though! My turn! L'Fernis! Special move, Flame Wolf Destroyer!"

A black wolf with red eyes appeared from the Bey. It breathed fire, smoke blowing from it's nostrils. It took in a deep breath, and opened it's mouth. As it roared, fire shot out, getting L'Drago, Leone, and Fernis.

When the dust cleared, only L'Drago was still standing, making Kurai raise an eyebrow, clearly impressed.

"L'Drago! Hit that Bey with everything you got! Suck out it's power!"

The Bey hit L'Fernis, sparks flying.

After several moments, and the other Bey showed no sign of weakening, Ryuuga growled and turned to the stands.

"Madoka! What's up with this Bey?!"

"It's claws extended much like that of a wolfs during the Special Move! It's tearing L'Drago's spintrack to shreds! Get outta there Ryuuga!" Madoka screamed, typing on her laptop.

"Damn it! L'Drago! Up high!"

L'Drago retreated, going up the side of the stadium and flying through the air, the dragon roaring in anger and fury.

At the last second, L'Fernis swerved to the side. Debris went up, blinding everyone.

When the air cleared, Ryuuga fell to his knees, shocked and awed.

L'Drago had stopped spinning.

The Amazons erupted into cheers.

Kurai held her hand up for silence.

"Yes. Gin Ryu won. But that's not all. Many of you have asked who her father is..." Kurai began.

"It's obvious!" Gin Mkami called, jumping from the stands and walking foward. "The last man standing. L'Drago Destructor. The Dragon Emporer. Ryuuga. Your Bey and his Bey's spirits merged to make the combination L'Fernis Destructor. An unbeatable Bey. What you and your undeniable love, have done. You two have brought a princess, worthy and powerful, to be a queen, into this world. No one can deny the fire of love that just _sparks_ when you two look at each other." The woman turned to the people in the stands. "Hear me people, Amazons! We have turned our backs on men and the world for thousands of years! There is no doubt that our queen and the Dragon Emporer has proven that! It is time for a new Era! An Era in which we help and love those around us! While still following our goddess! Those who disagree shall be punished! Thos who do agree, shout out!"

Every single Amazon screamed their approval- all except three.

Kurai sighed, knowing she'd have to deal with those three in a few moments.

Instead she walked over to Ryuuga, her daughter hopping after her- literally.

Ryuuga enveloped her in a hug, his breath husky in her ear, "You got your wish. Your tribe can love and still follow Artemis now."

"Does this mean I can stay with both my parents now?" Gin Ryu popped up between them, making the two break apart, Kurai chuckling amusedly.

"Yes. But I have to deal with a few things first. While I do that, why don't you get to know your father a little better?"

"Yay! Thank you mommy!" Gin Ryu pounced at her dad, her tiny arms latching around his leg.

"Oof! Strong for someone your age!" Ryuuga huffed, good naturedly.

Kurai turned to the three women sitting in the stands, her eyes flashing.

"Gin Hayabusa. Kuroi Hi. Kuroi Tsuki. I see you're not celebrating. Why?" Kurai asked, leaning against the stone stands.

"Must we really abandon our old ways? Love men? Trust those around us?" The blonde, Gin Hayabusa, asked.

"Not unless you don't want to."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kurai paused, looking over towards Masamune and King. "But your daughters here, Kuroi Hi and Kuroi Tsuki, they fit two of my friends over there very perfectly. They'd be great together. Why not give it a chance?"

"Really?" The black haired girl with blonde streaks asked, excitedly. "Is one of them confident? In Beyblade? A fighter? Strong? Powerful?"

"Yes. Boys! Come here for a second!" Kurai motioned the eighteen year old over. He dashed over, Masamune behind him.

"Yeah! What's up?" King grinned, eyes shining.

"I'd like you two to meet Kuroi Tsuki and Kuroi Hi. King, this is Kuroi Tsuki. Masamune, Kuroi Hi. We were just talking. They're not very good Bladers, and they want to be like their mom here. I told 'em that I knew some strong Bladers that'd be willing to train them. What'd ya say? Will you do it?" Kurai asked, smiling.

"Yeah!"

"You bet!"

"Well then. Get to it!"

"Thanks Queen Kurai!" Both girls shouted as they ran off after King and Masamune.

"Wow. Never knew you to play matchmaker, Queen." Gin Taka smiled.

"Hm. Let's see. Who would be perfect for you... Ah! Tsubasa! Over here!" Kurai called over to the silver haired twenty two year old.

Tsubasa jogged over.

"You like a good Bey challenge, don't you?"

"Yep. Won't dare back down from one, unless I know I'm absolutely gonna loose."

"Well, Gin Taka here was just talking about wanting to meet the wielder of Earth Eagle. Said she's always wanted to challenge 'em. Now, she's got a pretty strong Bey, maybe stronger than yours. Wanna test it?" Kurai challenged.

"Sure." Tsubasa shrugged. "Come on. Let's see if you can match up with my Eagle. What's your Bey?"

As the two walked off, Kurai smirked to herself as her daughter and Ryuuga walked over.

Sometimes, it was too easy to get people together.

* * *

**I promised more OCs! There they were! Here are their names meanings...**

**Gin Hayabusa means 'silver falcon'**

**Kuroi Tsuki means 'black moon'**

**Kuroi Hi means 'black fire'**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey! Guys! I got some big news!" Kurai ran into the WBBA office a few days later, holding a letter in her hand.

"What?" Tsuki groaned, sitting up from the couch. "Is it so important that I can't catch up on my sleep that I've missed for the past thirty six hours?!"

Kurai smirked and read from the paper in her hands.

_Kurai Tenshi Shi,_

_We here by announce that you, Kuroi Hi, Kuroi Tsuki, Gin Ryu, and Gin Hayabasa are in the competition for the Destroyer Dome. You are to Blade in a qualifier round to see which Block you will be in. If you win your Block along with four other Bladers, you will move on to the finals. _

_Signed, DJ_

Kurai looked up and smirked at her friends, seeing everyone's shocked faces.

"And that's not all. Ryo. Here's yours." Kurai handed Gingka's father a similar envelope.

Ryo scanned the letter, his jaw dropping after he had read it.

He looked up sharply, grinning, "Everyone in this room is going to the Destroyer Dome!" Ryo smiled.

"What?!" Everyone chorused.

"Are you serious?!" King fell out of his chair, but popped right back up on his feet.

"Dead serious. Even I am." Ryo nodded.

"Madoka!" Everyone turned to the brown haired girl, who was currently sitting next to Kyoya.

"Will you-" Hi began.

"Polish and check everyone's Beys? Someone save me." Madoka sighed, standing and walking towards the B- Pit. "Well? I don't have all day!"

Everyone ran after the mechanic- minus Kurai, who stood laughing her head off at their antics.

* * *

"I can't believe we're all here!" Masamune exclaimed, jumping up and around.

"Calm down!" Kenta snapped.

Masamune sat.

"Very good guys. I never would've thought this would happen." Kurai walked in, Yu, Gin Ryu, Tsuki, Hi, and Hayabasa behind her.

"Hey!" King, Masamune, and Tsubasa went to their respectivve pupils, talking in hushed voices immeadiatly.

_"And now for the competitors for Block A!"_ DJ's voice announced.

"Good luck! I'll be cheering for all of you!" Kurai called as ten of the group walked off.

* * *

_"Our competitors! All from WBBA except for three Amazons!" DJ announced. "Let's get to know them!" _

_"First we have Yu Tendo, an Amazon spy!_

_"Then, Gin Hayabasa, the strongest blader in the tribe!_

_"And finally the daughter of the Queen of Amazons and the Dragon Emporer, Princess Gin Ryu!"_

All three competitors rose on the stairs, their silver and black attire flashing in the sun.

_"And now, WBBA! Three of the ten Legendary Bladers to be introduced!_

_"The Dragon Emporer, Ryuuga!_

_"King and Kenta! Story has it, Kenta got Ryuuga's power during the battle of Nemesis! Ladies and gentlemen, we just may see if that's true today!"_

The crowd cheered.

_"And the final four Bladers! Tsubasa, Zeo, Toby, and Masamune!"_

As the group regarded each other, hardly daring to believe they were to pit against each other, the crowd's cheers went louder.

"I'll send you all flying with my Ariarius!" King laughed, flashing his Bey out.

"We'll see about that buddy! DJ! Get this party started already!" Masamune yelled back.

"Alright! 3..." "2..." "1! Let it rip!"

All ten Beys shot out, clashing against each other, then flying back.

"Striker! Go after Libra!"

"No way! You're so mine! Go Crow!" Gin Hayabasa roared.

Striker was hit by a silver, gold, and black Bey, forcing Striker back.

"No! Toby, Zeo, King! Help!" Masamune yelled.

"Busy!" Zeo shouted, Lyra battling L'Drago.

"Fox!" Toby yelled.

"On my way! Ariarius!" King called.

Both Beys clashed against Crow, making it wobble.

"Yu! Gin Ryu!" Hayabasa yelled.

"Libra!"

"Family before tribe! L'Fernis! Go to L'Drago!"

Both Beys that had been circling the Dome, went to where they were ordered.

Libra clashed against King's Bey, a battle ensueing between the two.

L'Fernis crashed with Lyra, sending it back.

"Nice! Quick! Let's combine our special moves and end this!" Ryuuga called over to his daughter.

"Sure!"

"Combined special moves, Emporer Flame Wolf Destroyer!" The two shouted.

A wolf with dragon's wings, combined from the two auoras, lunged for Lyra. Lyra fell to the stadium floor, no longer spinning.

"Sagittaro! Go for Libra!" Kenta suddenly shouted. The Beys meeting caused an explosion, leaving Masamune with Gin Hayabasa.

Hmm. Everyone's busy except for- Ryuuga's thought process was cut off as Earth Eagle hit L'Drago.

"Why you-" Ryuuga stopped short, then roared, "Dragon Emporer Life Destructor!"

"Eagle!" Tsubasa's Bey fell to the stadium floor.

"AH! Sagittaro!"

"L'Drago! Go hard! To Sagittaro's side!" L'Drago and Libra clashed hard, sparks flying.

"Don't mess with me! Libra! Dark Destructive Sonic Tornado!" Libra suddenly circled around the two Beys, and in mere moments a tornado whipped L'Drago and Sagittaro into the air.

"Libra! Stop it!" L'Fernis intercepted Libra, knocking him off course. L'Drago and Sagittaro had stopped spinning.

_"Unbelievable! In a turn of events, Tsubasa, Kenta, and Ryuuga have all been eliminated from the round! It is now Striker vs. Crow, L'Fernis vs. Libra, and Ariarius simply circling, waiting for an oppenent!"_

"Think again pal! Ariarius! To Striker, full power!" King's hair turned from blue to white, his red auora surrounding him.

"Flash of Lightning!"

"Ariarius Sword!"

"Flame Wolf Destroyer!"

"Libra!"

"Crow!"

_"The final three! King, Masamune, and Gin Ryu!"_ DJ shouted.

"Way to go!" Kurai screamed from the stands.

Everyone turned to the black and silver haired girl, only to see she wasn't there.


	9. Chapter 9

_"We now have our B- Block Bladers! _

_"The Amazon queen and the mother of our A-Block finalist Gin Ryu, Queen Kurai!_

_"And brother to our third runner up, Ryuuto!_

_"And let's not forget Johannes, Doji, and Toukon, brother to one our finalists, Masamune!_

_"And finally, the Garcia siblings!"_

"No way!" Gingka fell out of his seat.

"She's against my brother and mentor?!"

"Masamune has a brother?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"The Garcias?!" Tsubasa, Zeo, and Toby all yelled.

"Johannes!" Yu and Kenta groaned.

"This is bad." Madoka said. "All of our enemies against her. They may gang up and try to hurt her, or worse..." She finished barely above a whisper.

Ryuuga shuddered, then set a protesting Gin Ryu on the ground.

"Dad! I wanna see! So I'll know what I'm up against in the finals!"

"Trouble. That's what." Ryuuga's tone made it clear there was no room for arguement.

* * *

"Masamune!"

"King!"

Two girls ran up to the boys, eyes shining.

"You two were great out there! You both get to go to the finals!" The black haired girl with blonde streaks exclaimed. "I hope I'll make it to the finals! But I know I won't win."

"What're you talking about Tsuki?! You're a great Blader!" King shot back to the eighteen year old, shocked at her attitude.

"Block C, we're both in it." The blonde with black streaks interrupted from besides Masamune. "She's worried about how strong I am."

"Moonbeam and I could never win against you and Skull Viper!"

"You don't know that!"

"I do!"

"Ladies, please!" King stepped between the sisters.

"No cat fights. Hey, Hi. Lets go watch the tournament." Masamune turned and walked back to the stands, his protege right behind him.

King turned to Tuski.

"You both are strong Bladers. Maybe as strong as me. But whatever the case, Beyblade is just for fun. Sure, it's thrilling to win, but the thing is, you just have to enjoy it. Yeah, you loose sometimes, but big deal! What counts is that you enjoy it!" King said, placing a hand on Tsuki's shoulder and leading her to a nearby bench, sitting down beside her.

Kuroi Tsuki smiled, listening to her mentor's words. Some people saw him as crazy and reckless, she saw him as brave, daring, and passionate.

She sighed quietly. They were the same age and acted just alike, plus, she had feelings for him. But to date your teacher?

Weird.

The girl hung her head embarrassed.

Maybe... She could at least put up a fight during the Block C round and strengthen her power. Maybe.

* * *

"King! 'Bout time you got here! Where've you been?" Masamune asked, still shocked about his older brother in the current round.

His brother he thought was dead...

No, Masamune scolded himself. Don't think that. It wasn't your fault he was kidnapped...

"Talking with Tsuki."

"Oh."

_"And the finalists for the Block B round are Kurai, Ryuuto, and Toukon! Block C, make your way to the arena!"_

Ryuuga and Masamune flinched at the three names. That was gonna be tough.

"WBBA is represented in this round by, Kyoya, Yuki, Gingka, Dynamis, Tithi, and Chris! The two Amazons are twins, Kuroi Tsuki and Kuroi Hi, trained by two of our Block A finalists, Masamune and King! The final competitor is Beyling Fist's leader, Bao!" DJ announced.

"What?!" Aguma yelled, shocked.

"Long time no see, old friend!" Bao smirked, clearly enjoying his old mentor's shock.

_"3..."_ DJ began.

"2..." The crowd cheered.

"1! Let it rip!" Everyone screamed.

It was clear that hatred, fury, and excitement ran high in the final Block.


	10. Chapter 10

"Skull Viper! Send them all flying! Special Move, Poison Bite!" Hi yelled right off the bat.

"Moonbeam! Star shield!" Tsuki shrieked.

"Leone! Special Move, King Lion Crushing Fangs!"

"Pegasus, Cosmic Tornado!"

"Jupiter! Lightning Shield!"

A white light blinded the crowd from the force of the attacks.

_"Well, paint my tophat black, ladies and gentlemen! It seems we have our finalists in record time! Bao, Aguma, Tithi, Kyoya, Gingka, and Yuki are eliminated! We have our three finalists! Dynamis, Tsuki, and Hi!"_ DJ shouted. _"Let's recap! Our finalists from Block A are, Masamune, King, and Gin Ryu! Block B, Kurai, Ryuuto, and Toukon! Block C, Dynamis and Kuroi Twins! Who will win this sure to be explosive finals? Stay tuned to find out, ladies and gentlemen!"_

The crowd screamed it's loudest in anticipation.


	11. Chapter 11

"The final battle has arrived! Let's get to it! 3..." DJ shouted.

"2..." The crowd yelled.

"1! Let it rip!"

The nine Beys flashed out into the stadium.

"Masamune! We should team up!" Hi called.

"Good idea! Striker!"

"We should do the same!" King said to Tsuki.

"On it! Moonbeam!"

"Gin Ryu! Go for Omega Dragonis!" Kuria directed her daughter.

"But that's Uncle Ryuuto's-"

"He betrayed the tribe! Do it!"

"No! I won't, I won't, I won't!" An orange and silver light surrounded Gin Ryu. "L'Fernis! Take out Fernis!"

"Try it! Fernis, Supreme move, Death Jaws!"

"L'Fernis! Switch to Dragon Mode! Ultimate Move, Roaring Flames!" The two moves crashed, but Kurai was no match for the force of her daughter's ability.

"Yu! You with me!?" Gin Ryu asked.

"Hell yeah! Libra!"

"Toukon! Let's go!" Ryuuto yelled.

"No way! C'mon brother! Why are you even with him?!" Masamune suddenly swerved away from Hi's Skull Viper and went after his brother.

"Ha! That's nothing to my Raven! Raven, let's send my brother flying!" Toukon yelled.

"Not so fast! Viper! Help Striker!" Hi yelled, sending the other Bey flying.

"You're mine!" Ryuuto snarled. "Dragonis! Take her out!"

"Rah! Viper, special move, Poison Bite!"

"Striker! Flash of Lightning!"

"No!" Ryuuto moaned.

"Rats!" Toukon cursed.

"Ah! Yu stop it!" Tsuki screamed, suddenly seperated from Ariarius.

"You are not an Amazon if you don't fight to win! Or to prove you are the best! You are not one of Artemis' followers! You get that?! You are not worthy! You are not worthy! You are not worthy!" Libra shoved against Moonbeam.

"Tsuki! Hold on, I'm coming! Ariarius Sword!" King roared, his hair turning white.

"Sis! Skull Viper! Poison Fangs!"

"Striker! Flash of Lightning!"

The god of war, a King Cobra with a human skull for a head, and a unicorn burst from the Beys and clashed with Libra.

"No! Hi you should help me!" Yu yelled, covering his eyes.

"Sorry! But no one tells my sister she is unworthy of being and Amazon and gets away with it!"

"Then you are unworthy!"

Tsuki snapped out of her shock. "How dare you!? Moonbeam, special move, Bright Star!"

"NOOOO! LIBRAAAA!" Libra fell to the stadium floor, in pieces.

Tsuki fell to her knees with a groan, her last attack having taken too much energy.

"Tsuki!" King rushed over. "You okay?"

"I'm... fine. Just... tired." Tsuki murmured, eyes half lidded. "Win for me will ya?"

"Easy." King nodded, standing and noticing Moonbeam had been eliminated due to a sleep-out.

"That's it! Ariarius! Take them all out! Full power! Special Move, King of Thundersword!" A bright orange light filled the stadium, blinding everyone.

"Amazing! With one move, King finishes off all the other Bladers, making him the winner!" DJ exclaimed.

The crowd cheered, loudly.

"Way to go King! You won!" Masamune flashed his friend a thumbs up.

"Hmph." King frowned, retrieving his Bey and Tsuki's. He looked down at Moonbeam, gasping in shock.

"Moonbeam's... Evolved!"

* * *

Tsuki groaned, finally waking up after a near week.

"Ah! Good to see you're awake! Ready for some visitors?" Tsubasa asked, curious and concerned. "Kurai's been worried sick, as well as your sister. But King's been going through the roof. I think that guy's only got a few hours of sleep for the past seven days..."

"Yeah. But... Can it be just Kurai and King? I don't wanna see my sister yet."

"Mmm- Hmm." Tsubsa walked into the hallway.

A few minutes later, Kurai and King burst in.

"So how's my strongest Blader doing?"

"Ultimately wiped out and in pain." Tsuki winced as she sat up.

"Headache?" Tsubasa asked.

Tsuki nodded.

"Just a minute..." Tsubasa walked out of the room.

"What did you mean I'm you're strongest Blader? Mom is."

"Nope. Moonbeam's evolved." Kurai smirked.

"What?!"

"Yep. Strong as me now!" King finally spoke up. "Looks like I'll have to watch my back."

The two teenagers locked eyes.

"I think I'll go talk to Tsubasa about your condition..." Kurai murmured, walking out and grabbing said man's wrist when he opened the door. It slammed shut behind them.

* * *

"You won, right?" Tsuki asked.

"Yeah. Did just as you asked- well, more like commanded me to, but you get the idea."

"Good. Where's Moonbeam? I wanna see it."

"Here." King reached into his pocket and handed the silver Bye with a black moon on the facebolt.

"Thanks." Tsuki murmured, reaching out and taking the Bey from King. Her fingers brushed against King's hand, sending electric sparks down her arm, making her shiver.

She noticed the goosebumps rise on King's arms.

"So beautiful." Tsuki murmured.

"Just like you." King mumbled.

Tsuki nearly fainted, but she acted as though she didn't hear. What would be the point?


	12. Chapter 12

Damn it! King thought. Did I really just say that out loud?!

Yep.

Shut up, _Ares_.

I'm trying to help you!

I said, shut up!

Fine.

King looked at Tsuki, who was still staring at her Bey.

Alright fine. Help me.

You told me to shut up.

You're the one who was with the goddess of love and beauty in ancient times!

It scares me you know more about me than I do you.

Eh.

Alright. Say that last comment a little louder. Loud enough to get her attention.

"Just like you." King muttered.

This time, Tsuki looked up, eyes shining.

Wait for it... 

"You mean that?" Tsuki asked.

Say yes! Yes!

"Yeah. I did."

Okay. Take her hand...

What?!

Do it!

King gently took the girl's free hand, running his fingers over the scared skin.

Now look at those marks.

Weird, but okay...

King did as told, not realizing that anger was evident in his body language.

"It's hard being an Amazon. Sometimes I wonder how it'd be just to live a normal life." Tsuki murmured. "With someone I love, be able to love, and love them forever without hesitation."

And... Bingo. Make your move on her.

"You can with me." King whispered, cupping the girl's cheek and landing a kiss on her lips.

Ariarius was quiet after that.

* * *

When Tsuki was finally, **finally**, released from the medbay, the first thing she did was challenge her sister and Masamune to a Bey fight.

"So what if your Bey has evolved? We'll still win!" Masamune gloated, smirking.

"Two against one? Uh, doesn't seem very fair." King frowned.

The couple had been keeping their relationship a secret- or so they thought. One person could see the subtle actions, touches, and secret looks they shot when they thought no one was looking. The queen giggled to herself, smiling.

"Fine." Tsuki sighed. "If it'll make you feel better, you can battle with me."

"Oh, admit it you two." Kurai suddenly said. "Admit that you two are dating. You know, I didn't match you and King up to train together for nothing!"

Everyone was looking at the two teenagers now. King's jaw had dropped, and Tsuki was blushing so red it rivaled Gingka's hair color.

"I. Can. Not. Believe you." King growled, eyes flashing.

"Why not? You two make a cute couple!" Kurai smiled, sitting next to Ryuuga, who put his arm around her shoulders. "I mean, some of us are open about it. Like me and Ryuuga and Kyoya and Madoka."

"Hmm?" Kyoya broke off the kiss he had just been sharing with said mechanic, who pulled his mouth back to meet hers.

"See?"

King sighed, admitting defeat as he fell on the couch opposite of Kurai. Tsuki jumped over the side, landing next to him.

"C'mon! Are we not fighting?" Hi whined, annoyed.

"Calm down. Let's just relax today. I don't think Nemesis' cronies are gonna resurface for a while, after we kicked their butts during the Destroyer Dome." Tsubasa pointed out.

"Fine." Hi huffed. She glanced at Masamune, who arched an eyebrow at her.

"And... Wait for it. You two are together too, right?" Kurai challenged, smirking.

"So what if we are? You play a pretty good matchmaker." Hi shrugged, before pouncing at Masamune- who stumbled against a wall- and kissed him.

Kurai and the others all laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Tsuki moaned softly as she slipped into the hot water of her bathroom Jacuzzi about a week later.  
Apparently, there was a mission every Amazon had to go on if they fell in love with a man and still wanted to be a part of the tribe.  
Tsuki's mother had begged and persuaded Kurai to make Tsuki take it, testing her emotional, physical, and mental strength.  
When she had gotten back, only two days later, battered and bruised- but successful, none the less- both her mom and King had freaked out on her condition.  
According to Tsubasa, she had five cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, and second degree burns from her little 'adventure'.  
Then he had sent her to her room for a hot bath, and a week's worth of bed rest- no matter what.  
Tsuki sunk lower under the bubbles and water, grateful for the tension the hot water was melting off her in waves.  
"Hey." A voice suddenly said from the doorway. Tsuki jumped slightly, but relaxed when she saw it was only King.  
"Hey. What's up?"  
King walked over and knelt beside her, his fingers running over her hair, sighing.  
"I can't believe your mom made you take that mission."  
"At least I was victorious. With the way Hi acts around Masamune, I'd be surprised if she completed it."  
"True. I'll give you that one. But I'd be willing to bet that Masamune will go crazy without her. You know, my room is right next to his and they _kept me up all night_ a few nights ago. The night you left, as a matter a fact."  
Tsuki laughed at her boyfriend's irritation.  
"I feel so sorry for you."  
"We could do it too, y'know."  
Tsuki noticed the slight gleam in King's eyes, but she knew he was only playing.  
"Oh, you idiot." Tsuki tapped King's nose, leaving some suds there.  
"I'm serious." King frowned, wiping the soap off of him.  
Tsuki blinked. Was he? Yep, his voice said so, as well as his eyes.  
Tsuki shivered slightly under King's intense gaze. They had gotten close before, but it had never gotten serious. Just getting a feel for each other and some heavy kissing.  
"Maybe we could." Tsuki suddenly purred, crossing her arms over the edge of the tub and leaning foward slightly so that her face was just a few centimeters from King's. They were so close, Tsuki could see her reflection in King's eyes.  
"I like the idea..." King murmured huskily, his lips finding hers, kissing her passionately.  
His tounge ran along her lips and teeth, begging for access into her mouth. She granted, her arms slipping around King's neck.  
Tsuki quickly shed King of his black shirt, breaking the heated kiss only for a moment so she could throw it... somewhere.  
When their lips clashed again, King slipped his arms under her shoulders and stood, bringing the girl with him. Her legs latched around his waist, pulling herself closer to him.  
King pushed Tsuki against the wall, pinning her there with his hips. His fingers tangled into her hair, pulling at it, making her arch her back against him and lean her head back, allowing him better access to her creamy neck.  
As he kissed and licked down her neck, Tsuki moaned softly, her own fingers tangling in his dark blue hair.  
Suddenly, she yelped, feeling him bite her collarbone. She jumped slightly, her bare breasts rubbing against his bare chest, making him growl predatorily and possessively. The action had also caused her hips to grind against his.  
"Making... AH! Your... mark... Mmm... Ah! King!" Tsuki panted out.  
King chuckled against her neck. "Only on what's mine."  
"Possessive... Are we?" Tsuki moaned when King suddenly ground his hips against hers.  
"Around you. If someone tries to take you from me I'll stomp them down into the ground." King murmured. He brought his lips up back to Tsuki's, thier tounges battling for dominance.  
King began walking towards the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, causing Tuski to reluctantly unwrap her legs from around his waist and straddle his hips.  
Tsuki heard two thumps on the floor, realizing that King had kicked his shoes and socks off. She pulled back from the kiss and smirked- even though King couldn't see her expression in the dark.  
Tsuki shoved King on to his back, crawling on top of him. Her fingers went for his jeans, unbuttoning them and teasingly pulling down the zipper, enticing desperate moans from him.  
"Get it... over... with!" King panted, propping up on his elbows, his head thrown back in pleasurable agony.  
"Impatient are we?" Tsuki drawled, seductively.  
She got a groan in response.  
Tsuki tugged King's jeans off, revealing the bulge in his boxers.  
"My, someone's excited aren't they?" Tsuki cooed. She traced her index finger from King's temple all the way down to the hem of his boxers.  
"Stop teasing!" King moaned, desperately. His eyes had a wild gleam in them and his hair was tousled.  
Tsuki giggled as she tugged King's boxers down inch by inch, revealing his hard on.  
"Mmm... Delicious enough to eat." Tsuki licked her lips seductively.  
King's eyes widened when he realized the full meaning behind the sentence. He started to protest, but was too late, as Tsuki's lips suddenly began kissing down his shaft.  
King let out a loud moan, his arms quivering and giving out. He collapsed on the bed, too weak from Tsuki's minastrations.  
King cried out in pleasure when Tsuki engulfed him, her tounge swirling around the head of his hard on.  
"Ah! Tsuki... I'm s-so close...! Don't st- stop!" King panted.  
Just as his climax reached, Tsuki stopped and leaned up, grinning devilishly.  
"Not yet, baby." Tsuki purred, leaning down and kissing him full on the lips. While he was distracted, she trailed a hand down and stroked him with feather light touches.  
King growled against her mouth, suddenly flipping her over.  
"Enough teasing." King murmured against Tsuki's ear, hotly.  
Tsuki threw her arms around King's neck as he slowly entered her. She cried out in pain as he did so. It hurt a lot, considering it was her first time.  
Once King was fully in her, he waited for her to adjust and give him her okay.  
Tsuki panted for a few moments, regaining her breath, before nodding.  
King smirked at her slightly before beginning to pump in and out of her. She gasped at the feeling before she moaned.  
"Oh! Harder, faster King!" Tsuki panted.  
King complied, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss. She broke the kiss, and threw her head back, moaning loudly in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around King's hips, allowing him better access.  
Tsuki raked her nails down King's back, also biting on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, feeling a fire erupt in her abdomen.  
"Ah...! King...! I-I'm so c-close...! D- Don't s-stop!" Tsuki panted out.  
"Me too my princess." King growled, his lips crashing on to hers, muffling their shouts of pleasure when they both reached their climaxes.  
The two collapsed, King pulling the sheets over the two of them.  
After catching their breath, King smirked at Tsuki, "Ready for round two?"  
"I was thinking we could make out, actually. I'm spent." Tsuki grinned.  
"Fine with me." King captured Tsuki's lips in a heated kiss.  
So much for Tsubasa's orders of rest, Tsuki thought, smugly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Julian! How ya doing buddy?" Gingka asked, seeing his friend up on the screen.

"Not well, I'm afraid. There have been witnesses of a crimson flash over here in Greece. I think it may be Bao. I called to tell you and hope that we could arrange to meet and hopefully drive him out, if possibly stop him." Julian sighed.

"Sure! We'll be there. We'll be there tomorrow!" Gingka nodded, mouth set in a grim frown.

"See you then." Julian ended the connection.

At that moment, King and Tsuki walked in, Tsuki skipping slightly, and a glow about her. Madoka, Hikaru, Kurai, and Hi all smirked at each other and ambushed the girl, pulling her to a corner of the room. Kyoya, Ryuuga, and Masamune did the same, dragging King into the kitchen.

"Well?" Masamune waggled his eyebrows. "Don't hide it."

"Hide what?" King asked, fixing himself a coffee.

"One, you seem happy. Two, there are bags under your eyes. Three, you're fixing yourself coffee, something you never do unless you're worn out. And four..." Kyoya moved King's shirt to the side, revealing four scratch marks down his back. "Looks like someone marked you. With wolf talons, maybe?"

"And Tsuki has that glow that all women do after thier first time." Ryuuga looked over towards Tsuki.

"Hey! Keep your eyes on your own girl!" King exclaimed.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" Ryuuga held up his hand. "High five boys!"

"High five!" Kyoya and King met up with Ryuuga's arm.

"King, I swear if you even so much as break my sister's heart, I'll kill you! Slowly!" Hi called over.

Masamune, Ryuuga, and Kyoya all burst out laughing.

"Yeah? And if you crush Masamune I'll do the same to you!" King shot back.

Hi snarled, but then turned back to Tsuki, who was smirking at King.

"So how was she?" Masamune whispered in King's ear. The blue haired Blader jumped, his coffee spilling... on to Ryuuga's jacket.

"Gah! Hot!" Ryuuga jumped up, and ripped said piece of clothing off. "KING!"

"Sorry." King glared at Masamune. "No comment."

"So... She was okay?"

"No."

"Good?"

"No."

"Great?"

"No."

"Awesome?"

"No."

"Fantastic?"

"...No."

"You hesitated."

"So?"

"That means she was fantastic."

"Does not."

"Does to."

"Does not."

"Does to! Does to! Does to! Oh my god, what'd she do?!" Masamune leaned against the table, laughing his head off.

"Shut up!" King growled. "Or I'll dump the rest of this hot coffee down your shirt!" Masamune was still laughing, prompting King to do just as promised.

Masamune's screams of pain was heard through the whole building.

* * *

Kurai leaned her head against the wall of the hovercraft. She was tired, for some unknown reason.

Suddenly, she heard a buzzing in the back of her mind. She hissed in pain, her eyes flying open.

"You okay?" Ryuuga asked, looking at her. He wasn't the only one. Everyone was.

"I'm fine." Kurai sighed, feeling a bit embarrased. Ryuuga looked doubtful, but shrugged.

"How much farther Tsubasa?" Hayabasa called to the front.

"We're about fifteen minutes out. Go ahead and get your stuff ready!" Was the response.

"I'm so excited! I've never been to Greece before! What's it like, King?" Tithi jumped in his seat, eyes shining.

"Hmm? Oh, really peaceful. Beautiful too." King said distractedly, his head between his arms and fingers clasped behind his head.

"Are you okay?" Tsuki asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just... thinking."

"King? Thinking? Is the world coming to an end?" Toby snorted.

"Julian said that Bao keeps going towards the place where I found Ariarius. In the temple. My hometown. And at the pace he's going, he'll be there by tomorrow. What worries me, is that my people will see that I have a new Bey and try and take it from me. Especially my dad and brother." King explained, shutting his eyes.

"Why your family?"

"They abused me because I brought shame to the family name- all because of the fact I was a powerful Blader."

"He... Abused you? Because you were powerful? That's..." Tsuki was at loss for words.

"Harsh? I think so too." King agreed.

"We're here! I see Julian!" Tsubasa called back.

"Can we go around your town?" Dynamis asked, frowning.

"No. We have to go straight through the heart to get to the temple."

"Great." Kurai sighed, crossing her arms.

The hovercraft had landed.

* * *

King was obviously jumpy as they walked through his village. It didn't help none that he had to lead the way. So, he kept his head down and prayed that no one would notice him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little brother!" A voice spat.

King tensed visibly, the viens in his arms rolling, freezing in his steps.

"You still upset because of the fact you don't have a Bey? You know, I was kinda glad you ran away. It relieved both me and dad." A dark skinned boy with white hair stepped out of a nearby alleyway.

"Kanji. Go away." King said, flatly.

"Fat chance! You know, everyone here still hates you. Look! Some people are already gathering to see if I speak the truth! You were nothing but a monster and an outcast the moment you began Beyblading!"

"Hey!" Tsuki suddenly interrupted. "Who are you to brag in King's face about the fact that everyone hates him?! You were the one who abused him! I looked your up your village; it's a public hanging in the square if you abuse your own blood. What've you got to say about that?!"

"Well! A little Amazon slut is it? I mean, that's what you Amazonians are, slutty whores and bitches. You use men for your own pleasure. Slutty bitch of a piece of-" King suddenly whipped out his launcher and Ariarius. Ryuuga and Masamune did the same.

"Finish that sentence," King said, his voice dangerously calm. "I'll kill you right here, right now."

"She's nothing but a slutty bitch of a piece of shitty. White. Trash. All Amazons are." Kanji sneered at his brother.

"Yaaaaahhhhhh!" King yelled in fury and unleashed Ariarius, immeadiatly bringing out his special move. Ryuuga and Masamune followed suit.

"King of Thundersword!"

"Dragon Emporer Life Destructor!"

"Flash of Lightning!" A white light went up, blinding everyone.

When the smoke cleared, the three boys simply caught their Beys and, with King in the lead, stormed through town towards the temple with the others right behind them.

No one dared stopped them.


	15. Chapter 15

"Tsubasa. What can you tell from these tracks?" Yu motioned the man over to some footprints. Tsubasa knelt down to inspect the tracks.

"Two men... One easily Bao since one set is hiking... The other's are hunting... Possibly Ryuuto. We need to stay on gaurd." Tsubasa mused, standing and motioning King on.

They hadn't gotten five feet when a bright red light blinded them.

* * *

Kanji groaned and sat up, shaking his head. People were surrounding him, in which he snarled at and they backed off.

At that moment, an explosion and crimson flash came from the direction of the Temple of Ares.

"Oh no. How could I have forgotten my post!?" Kanji berated himself, jumping to his feet and running in the direction of the ruins. "I swear, if it's you King, I'm gonna kill you." Kanji vowed to himself.

* * *

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Kurai groaned, seeing that not only Bao and Ryuuto stood there, but the Beling Fists and their enemies from the Destroyer Dome.

"Looks like we have the upper hand, if I do say so myself." Bao smirked, his eyes shining in triumph.

"Mrow. Very much so." Johannes purred.

"In numbers maybe! But what about strength?" Zeo yelled, whipping out his Lyra.

"Stop!" A voice suddenly yelled. King snarled and whipped around, eyes searching frantically.

"As the protecter of these ruins, I command you to leave! All of you!" Kanji said from on top of a pillar. "Otherwise, I will force you to leave!"

"Ha! What's a little boy like you gonna do?" Doji sneered. "You wouldn't last against any of us!"

"Say that again pup!" Kanji snapped back.

"What did you call me?" Doji whipped his hat off, eyes flashing angrily.

"You heard me. Or are you a deaf dog?" Kanji smirked.

He jumped down and landed besides his brother, who glared and hissed at him, stepping away.

"Y'know. I'm beginning to forgive your brother King. He seems pretty good at taunting people." Ryuuga praised, impressed.

"Take it back!" Doji snarled.

"Only on my last breath!" Kanji laughed. "I bet your bark has no bite! Am I right?"

Doji growled, clearly ticked off.

"I'm right aren't I? So, why don't you and your little pups just leave, huh? If I find out you're in any nearby village, I'll hunt you down! Got it?" Kanji stepped foward, a sneer on his face.

In a another burst of red light, the group was gone.

"Cowards. All of them." Kanji huffed. He turned to the others. "You guys, on the other hand, are looking for something. Right?"

"Yes. We are." King monotoned.

"Would it be the Mars Ruby, by any chance?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Follow me." Kanji turned and jumped over debris, towards the heart of the ruins. The group reluctantly followed the boy.

* * *

"Here we are." Kanji said, pulling his Bey out, and pointing the tip into a hole just big enough for the Bey to fit in. He turned it three times clockwise, a secret door opening.

"Wow." King suddenly got over his anger as his brother pulled a ruby the size of a Bey out.

"Here. You deserve and need it in your fight against Nemesis." Kanji handed his younger sibling the jewel. "I'm trusting you with it. After all, you were the rightful protector of this place because of your power. I'm... Sorry I took it from you."

"Yeah. Thanks." King murmured, taking the ruby from his brother.

"Good luck, King of all Kings." Kanji smiled, reminding the younger of his old nickname. "Oh, and one more thing." Kanji leaned down to whisper something in King's ear. "That Amazon? Good choice, King. Very good choice indeed." King's eyes widened and his fist lashed out... to meet air.

"KANJI!" King roared.

* * *

"So where to next?" Tsubasa asked as the group- minus Julian- got on to the hovercraft.

"My temple." Dynamis instructed. "For the Jupiter Amythst."

"Then my grandfather's lab. So I can find the Anubius Saphirre." Yuki agreed.

"And the ruins of where Yoyo and I found Tithi in Mexico." Yu directed.

"Stop calling me Yoyo!" Kyoya snapped.

"Never." Yu smirked.

"Looks like we're gonna be in the air a while. Hold on ladies and gentlemen. It's gonna be a long ride." Tsubasa called back, the hovercraft taking off into the air.


	16. Chapter 16

"I really wish there was some type of action!" Kyoya groaned, tapping his feet restlessly on the concrete floor of Yuki's lab.

"Well, excuse me for not ever knowing about these jewels! Why don't you go make out with Madoka?" Yuki shot back from the other room, just as irritated.

"Oh! Burn!" Kurai laughed.

"Actually," Madoka purred from behind Kyoya. "That's not a bad idea."

Madoka grabbed Kyoya's hand and led him outside. Kurai and the Kuroi twins stared after them.

"Freakin' rabbits." Hi muttered.

"What?" Masamune asked.

"If you even explain that term when there are little ears around, I'll destroy your Skull Viper." Kurai threatened.

"I'll tell you later." Hi laughed nervously.

"TITHI! Ow!" Yu suddenly snapped at the younger boy, who had just bumped into Yu, shoving him into a glass case. The glass broke and shattered and fell to the floor.

"Sorry! I'm just restless." Tithi apologized.

"Restless nothing! You're just plain scatter brained!"

Dynamis tensed, ready to drag his protege out of the room if need be.

"I said I was sorry!" Tithi took a step back.

When Yu growled and began glowing black, Dynamis spurred into action, grabbing Tithi by the shoulder and pulling him out of the way at the exact moment Yu lunged. The orange haired boy ended up tackling Ryuuga, who snarled and shoved Yu off of him. Yu glared and opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped short by a pecurliar scent.

Metallic... Warm... Living...

Yu looked over at Tithi, whose arm was in Dynamis' grip as he looked a cut that a piece of glass had caused.

Yu yelled, "No Kurai!" Yu shoved the girl to the ground, pinning her there when she began struggling.

"Dynamis! Get Tithi out of here! Now!" Yu yelled, feeling that Kurai was about to push him off her.

The lilac haired man had already disappered with Tithi.

* * *

"Ow! That stings!" Tithi protested when Dynamis pressed some medicine to the cut. "It's not even that bad!"

"It's a gash. Not a cut or scratch." Dynamis replied coolly.

"Whatever." Tithi rolled his eyes and sat back, watching his mentor wrap his arm in some gauze.

"Thanks." Tithi jerked his arm out of Dynamis' grip when the man was done.

"Can I ask something?" Dynamis frowned.

"Sure."

"Why do you not like other people touching you?" Tithi blinked, then frowned. "What's it to you?"

"Just wondering."

Tithi sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. He thought back to before he had met Yu and Kyoya.

"...My parents... They... were kinda harsh, I guess you could say."

"Harsh? Harsh how?"

"If I did one little thing wrong, they'd lock me in the closet and wouldn't feed me for a week."

"That's not harsh. That's abuse."

"Eh. Maybe so. What's the difference?"

"What's the- The difference is that harsh is just the occasional yelling, while abuse is... is... What Kyoya's father did to him! Or King's family did to him!"

"Yeah. Guess your right."

"How long?"

"Hm?"

"How long did it last?"

"... Since I was three to when I ran away when I was eight."

Dynamis was silent as he sat next to Tithi, frowning thoughtfully.

"So you learned to live by becoming as what your village people called the monster?"

"Yeah. Kind of a tough life. Why do you think I stayed at WBBA and keep going on missions on everyone? I don't wanna be alone anymore."

Poor kid, Dynamis thought. He's been through a lot.

At that moment, the others ran into the hovercraft, excited.

"We got it! Way to go Yuki! Next stop, is Tithi's village!" Gingka exclaimed, clearly excited. Tithi flinched, only noticed by Dynamis.

Let's hope this mission doesn't bring back to many bad memories, Dynamis prayed.


	17. Chapter 17

When the hovercraft landed in the jungle near Tithi's hometown, it was clear he was nervous.

Of course, I would be too if I might see my abusive parents, Dynamis thought dryly.

"Alright. Lead the way, kid." Kyoya sighed.

"Shut up." Tithi stormed off towards his village, leaving everyone shocked, including Dynamis.

Okay... That's different, Dynamis arched an eyebrow, but followed the boy, none the less.

* * *

Tithi felt like he was being watched. Not by his people, but by someone scarier.

Stop it, he scolded himself. Your friends are here and they'll protect you. You know that, Tithi.

As they reached the steps that led to the top of the mountain where the ruins stood, his suspicions were proven correct when he saw a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye. Using the training that Kurai had taught him five years ago, Tithi back- flipped, dodging the knife.

"What was that?!" Toby exclaimed.

"My parents..." Tithi muttered, standing slowly.

"They must gaurd the ruins now."

"Why would they try to kill you?" Toby asked, confused.

"Do I look like the same person I did five years ago?"

"Yes."

"Then use that brain of your's and assume there's more than just that!" Toby took a step back, startled at Tithi's sudden anger.

Another whistling of air made Tithi jerk his arm behind him, grabbing the knife by the blade.

He hadn't even turned around.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Dynamis plucked the weapon from Tithi's grip.

"Gotta admit." A woman stepped out of the shadows. "Never thought you'd come back."

"Funny how things work out, isn't it?" Tithi asked sarcastically, facing the purple haired woman.

"I'd say stay out of this family fued." Kurai took several steps back, dragging Ryuuga with her.

"Good idea." The others more or less said the same thing.

"Uh, Dynamis? Are you deaf?" Kurai called.

"No."

"So..."

"I'm helping him. It'll be two against one unless I stay."

"You got guts, kid." A man stepped out the shadows, his pink hair shining in the moonlight.

Dynamis didn't respond, but simply reached behind him, his hand grasping his launcher, ready for action.

"The only way you kids are getting through is if these two win against us. Which I doubt will happen." The man smirked, yanking his launcher and Bey into the open.

"And if we loose..." Tithi asked, pulling his launcher and Tetahcoatl out. He moved the blades on the top of his Bey, switching it to defense mode so he wouldn't have to fight as much.

"You have to stay here so we can catch up on five years worth of your life. Your friends can go on." The woman sneered, pulling her own launcher and Bey out.

"Fat chance that'll happen." Dynamis growled, putting Jupiter in his launcher.

"In that case..."

"LET IT RIP!" The shouts sounded out over the entire valley.

* * *

It was a near half hour later when both Dynamis and Tithi looked at each other, realizing that they would have to combine their special moves.

"Tetahcoatl Lightning Strike!"

The king of gods and snake/ dragon hybrid burst from the Beys, slamming against Tithi's parent's Beys.

When the dust cleared, Tithi's parents had disappeared.

"Serves them right." Tithi muttered, catching his smoking Bey.

"Well? We going or not?" Dynamis shrugged and followed his protege into the mist up the stairs.

* * *

"Ow!" Zeo exclaimed, rubbing his head after he had run into the ceiling. "You could warn us of low places Tithi!"

"Deal with it!" Was the retort.

"Geez! What's gotten into that kid!?" Zeo growled, irritably.

"His parents maybe? He seemed tense while we were on the hovercraft." Madoka shrugged.

"Oh, I wonder how you figured that one out!" Tithi said sarcastically.

"Will you cut it out with the sarcasm?!" King demanded. "It's getting annoying!"

"No!"

"If you don't-" King began, but cut off with a yelp as he tripped and fell to the ground. "Damn it!"

"King! You found it!" Tsuki stepped over her boyfriend and cleared some cobwebs of a hole just big enough for Tithi's Bey.

"I did? I mean, I did!" King jumped to his feet, grinning proudly. Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"Tithi! We found it! AH!" Tsuki jumped when the boy was suddenly there, having seemed to have just materialized there.

"Thanks you guys. Here goes nothing." Tithi took a deep breath and put Tetahcoatl in the hole, stepping back when lines along the wall glowed gold.

When the light diminished, the wall had crumbled revealing a stone shelf that held a piece of amber the size of a Bey.

"Wow..." Tithi breathed. He reached out and picked the stone up, surprised to find it heavier than it looked.

"That's no jewel. It's amber." Madoka frowned.

"In Mexico, amber is a jewel. It's a rarity to have it, but if you do, you have good luck for the rest of your life." Tithi explained, putting the stone in his pocket.

"Well, we got four out of ten-" Gingka began.

"Actually, five out of fourteen jewels." Kurai interrupted. "Since Fernis is an Astrological Bey, Moonbeam is an Astrological Bey, L'Drago is an Astrological Bey, and L'Fernis is Myth Bey, you gotta keep in mind that we gotta find our stones."

"What Kurai said." Gingka sighed.

"So... That means we're gonna have to go to our hometowns and search for the jewels?" Masamune asked.

"Yep. Pretty much." Kurai nodded.

"Oh, fun!" Masamune said sarcastically. "Which means I'll probably have to fight my brother over some turquoise stone. Somebody just kill me now!"

"Slow or fast?" Hi smirked.

Masamune screamed and ran.


	18. Chapter 18

Ryuuga was walking down the hall when he passed Kurai's room. He froze in his steps when he heard something. The door was cracked so he poked her head in. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. Kurai had her head down and was sitting on the edge of her bed, a country guitar in her lap.

And she was singing.

_"Face down in the dirt_

_"Every inch of me hurts_

_"Guess it wasn't such a perfect landing_

_"Yeah I'm still alive_

_"Not sure how I survived_

_"It was a hell of a ride till it ended _

_"I guess that's what you get when you leap _

_"You don't always end up on your feet_

_"Oh, there's easier ways I could go _

_"Oh, but deep down inside me I know_

_"I'll really have something to show _

_"When I get that pony rode_

_"Every now and again_

_"I get myself in a spin _

_"Face the true consequence of a fast turn _

_"Every up every down _

_"Every single go round_

_"Every fall I have found makes me stronger_

_"So I'll knock off the dust and then _

_"I'll get back in the saddle again _

_"Oh, there's easier ways I could go _

_"Oh, but deep down inside me I know_

_"I'll really have something to show _

_"When I get that pony rode _

_"I guess that's what you get when you leap_

_"You don't always end up on your feet_

_"Oh, there's easier ways I could go _

_"Oh, but deep down inside me I know_

_"I'll really have something to show _

_"When I get that pony rode _

_"Yeah, when I get that pony rode!"_

Kurai sighed, then murmured, "Not that'll he'll ever see my true dreams. I've always have wanted to be a singer."

"You don't know that." Ryuuga finally spoke up, stepping into the room. Kurai jumped, startled. Her eyes widened slightly.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you began singing. You gotta nice voice." Ryuuga shrugged. "How long have you been singing?"

"Since I was little." Kurai sighed, setting her guitar on the bed. "I also do rock. But that's with the Kuroi twins. And if you tell Masamune and King I said that I'll kill you."

"Wouldn't think of it." Ryuuga smirked, sitting next to the girl. His arm moved behind her back, pulling Kurai closer to him.

"You actually think I'm good?"

"Not good, great."

"Thanks."

Kurai leaned up and kissed Ryuuga on the lips, her arms slipping around his neck.

Only a few moments into the kiss, did someone clear their throat. Kurai and Ryuuga broke apart, startled. Kenta was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and frowning.

"Kurai, there's been some sightings of some Black Tigers downtown. You might wanna come check this out." Kenta deadpanned.

"Coming." Kurai sighed, standing and walking out of the room, reluctantly leaving Ryuuga's grip. Kenta smirked at Ryuuga, clearly enjoying his shock and anger.

"Gotcha."

Ryuuga snarled and lunged at the green haired boy, sending said teenager up the stairs to Ryo's office, screaming.

* * *

"They've been in the same club for the past two weeks?!" Kurai demanded, amazed that the gang would stay in the same place for so long.

"Yep. And the thing is, they each hook up with a blonde or black haired, take them out, then murder 'em. Sound like some people we know?" Yu asked, his eyes going from the Kuroi twins and Kurai.

"We need to get inside." Tsuki said flatly.

"No." King argued.

He was ignored.

"I agree with my sister. Find out what they're up to." Hi nodded.

"Have you gone crazy?!" Masamune exclaimed. He too, was ignored.

"But the thing is, they only let Punks and Goths and gangs in. Not to mention rock bands." Madoka said.

"Rock." Ryuuga coughed into his fist. Kurai glared at him.

"Uh, Kurai? Please?" Tsuki asked, her eyes shining.

"It's been a long time..." Hi trailed off, just as excited.

"What? You saying we should become the Witches again? We'd have to practice some." Kurai pointed out.

"So?! We can do it! We'd be able to get in!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"What are you three talking about?!" Kyoya demanded.

"Fine. We'll do it." Kurai sighed.

"Yes! High five!" Tsuki and Hi jumped up, their palms connecting.

"Just this once! Don't get used to it!" Kurai snapped, storming out of the room.

"That's what she thinks." Hi snickered.

It was clear she had a plan in that devious mind of hers.


	19. Chapter 19

"Remember. We three can get in, but you and the others are gonna have to figure out another way." Kurai told Ryuuga that Saturday night.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way in. Hell, I know that Kyoya can get in, no problem. Maybe King and Masamune. Me? That's probably a dream, but I'll try." Ryuuga reassured the girl.

"Okay. Well, maybe I'll see you. Good luck." Kurai kissed Ryuuga's cheek, then walked out the door, her duffle bag in tow.

* * *

"Yes! We're in!" King said, relieved. He glanced around the crowd, his eyebrows going up.

"Wasn't that hard really. Hell, you look like a Goth, even if you don't act like one." Ryuuga said, patting the younger boy on the shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm surprised, man." Masamune nodded.

"C'mon. Let's hit the bar." Kyoya dragged Masamune towards the drinks, much to his protests.

"What about you?" Ryuuga asked King, an eyebrow arched. "Sure. Why not? I could loosen up a little." King shrugged.

As the four joked around, the stage suddenly darkened and the DJ shouted out.

"Okay, okay ladies and gentlemen! We got a new act tonight! Let's give it up for a group of young women, The Witches!"

The stage spotlight fell on Kurai and Ryuuga choked on his drink, coughing, for Kurai was the one singing first.

Kurai was dressed in a black corset with red lace lining the top and bottom of the clothing and black vest. She wore a pair of black, tight fitting jeans with black platform boots. She had on a black studded dog collar, black, red, and silver bracelets, and a red leather belt with a silver buckle. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, her silver streaks dyed black to match the rest of her hair. Her green eyes were accented with black eyeshadow and mascara, her lips decorated in black lipstick.

_Earth, wind, fire and air _

_We may look bad but we don't care _

_We ride wind, we feel the fire _

_To love the earth, is our one desire_

The second spotlight fell on Hi, making Masamune's jaw drop when she looked straight at him with her steel blue, piercing eyes.

Hi was in a dark purple, one shoulder tank top with a silver skull and crossbones on the chest and black vest. She wore a black miniskirt with black stockings and dark purple ankle heels. She had dyed her hair completely blonde, to hide the black streaks on it. She had on dark purple eyeshadow with dark purple lipstick. She had on a heavy metal chain metal choker and silver braclets.

_Nature is a precious gift_

_It will make your spirits lift_

_Love the earth with all your fire _

_It's in our souls, your one desire- ire_

And finally, Tsuki. Her appearance shocked King, who was used to her wearing all silver or black.

Tsuki was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt with black leather tight fitting braclets holding the ends to her wrists and a black vest that went to the top of her ribs. She had on a pair of fingerless black gloves with spiked knuckle studs. She sported a pair of black and green camoflauge jeans with silver dog chains hanging off them. She wore a pair of black combat boots. Her blue eyes were accented by dark green eyeshadow and she had on dark green lipstick.

_Earth, wind, fire, and air_

_We may look bad but we don't care _

_We ride the wind, we feel the fire _

_To love the earth is our one desire_

All three girls began singing, ripping their vests off and throwing them on the ground behind them.

_Earth, wind, fire and air _

_We may look bad but we don't care_

_We ride the wind, we feel the fire _

_To love earth is our one desire _

_Our one desire!_

The music ended and the club erupted into cheers.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" The crowd began chanting.

"What'd ya say girls? Give these kids a taste of the good stuff?" Kurai asked, actually smiling.

"Good idea! What's next?" Hi smirked.

"I was thinking... Maybe show them the Edge of Seventeen?"

The crowd screamed.

"Let's give it to 'em!" Tsuki said, beginning the song.

None of the four boys noticed the five Black Tigers creeping towards them, guns in their jackets.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurai was the first to notice the four boys in danger. A panic rose in her chest, her heart flying into her mouth.

I gotta warn them, Kurai thought. Well, wait a minute. Who is it? Maybe it'll start a bar fight and they can get away... Damn it! Oniaku, Toukon, Kula Tola... Bao and Ryuuto!? Are you kidding me?!

Suddenly, Bao pulled his gun out and fired three shots into the air. Ryuuto lunged for his brother, grabbing him in a headlock. Oniaku grabbed King, Toukon tackling Masamune, and Kula Tola his son.

The crowd screamed and went for the ground, a silence coming over the club.

Even Hi didn't utter a word, shocked at the gun pointed at Masamune's temple.

"Well, well. What have we here? The ones we need of course." Bao drawled.

_"Uh, Kurai? Tigers and others?"_ Madoka asked through the comm link in Kurai's ear.

"Unbelievable. How'd you find them? And what's the deal with the guns? Can't we be civilized and talk it out?" Kurai asked, crossing her arms.

"Where's Kanji when you need him?" Tsuki muttered under her breath.

As if in answer, the door behind Oniaku quietly opened and Kanji stepped through. He crept foward, a thin bladed, yet sharp and double serrated, dagger slipping from under his jacket and into his hand.

"Put the gun down." Kanji said calmly, his free arm pinning Oniaku's arms to his side, the blade pressing firmly against Oniaku's neck.

"And if I don't?" Oniaku asked lightly, barely moving his lips, but a thin line of blood still trickled down his neck.

"Are you testing me Kitty?"

"Why you-" Oniaku released King and shoved back, catching Kanji off balance.

When Onkiaku brought his gun hand up to Kanji's head, the boy swiped out with his dagger, knocking the gun out of his hand and sending it flying. Oniaku froze, shocked. He turned to Kula Tola.

"Boss? Think we should leave?"

"Over my dead body." Kanji growled, blocking the door. "This is the second time I've come across you and your little cronies and I'm. Not. Moving."

"Kill him." Kyoya's father said.

"Gladly." Toukon released his brother, turning and firing his gun several times.

"NO!" King screamed when his brother fell to ground.

Oniaku then threw a smoke bomb out into the floor, blinding everyone.

When the smoke cleared, the Black Tigers were gone.

* * *

"Kanji!" King rushed over to his brother, much to his own surprise. "No, no, no, no, no, no... You can't die!"

"Who said I was gonna die?" Kanji sat up and moved his shirt over to reveal a bulletproof vest.

"Smart man." Kurai praised.

"You knew they would be here? How?" King asked, amazed.

"I've been following you. I gotta keep tabs on my little bro. Especially since the village people found out I helped you. Dad came at me and I've been on the run." Kanji sighed.

"Okay..." King frowned.

"Yeah. You gonna help me up?" King help his hand out automatically, pulling his older brother up off the floor.

"Can we go home now? We need to talk about tonight's events." Masamune asked, dazed.

"We will in the morning. But yes, we need to get home. Now." Kurai agreed.

Within seconds, the group had split up and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Masamune fell face first on to the bed, burrowing under the covers after taking a shower and changing.

"How. Could. He. Do this to me?!" Masamune yelled into his pillow. "My own brother!"

"Calm down! It's possible he's under some sort of mind control like Dynamis was!" Hi comforted her boyfriend.

"I hope that's all it is. If he's doing this on his own free will... I don't know what I'll do." Masamune whispered.

"Hush. We can talk about it tomorrow. Right now, you need to get some sleep. You're clearly exauhsted." Hi murmured.

Masamune hmmed, and fell asleep in a few moments.


	21. Chapter 21

When Hi walked into Ryo's office the next morning, the first thing she noticed that Ryuuga wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Hi frowned.

"Sleeping. He had a restless night last night. Dreams, well more like nightmares, about his brother and Doji, um, doing things to him." Kurai shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Masamune did too. About his brother." Hi sighed. "So, what's the scoop?"

"Sorry I'm late! I was trying to persuade King to stay in bed and rest. Nightmares about his dad." Tsuki ran in.

"Kyoya did too..." Madoka trailed off, frowning.

"You don't think it's a coincidence do you?" Hi asked, dread over coming her.

"No." Madoka shook her head. "I don't. All four of those boys have some sort of past that deals with their family. It can't be a coincidence."

"Wait? Masamune has a harsh past?" Hi asked, baffled.

"You didn't know?" Kurai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Hi shook her head.

"Uh, I'm not sure I should tell you." Kurai frowned, shifting uncomfortably.

Finally, she sighed and turned to Dynamis and Tithi.

"Would you two take Gin Ryu to the B- Pit and practice with her? For about a half hour?"

"Sure! Let's go Gin Ryu!" Tithi grabbed the younger girl's hand and led her out of the room. "C'mon Dynamis!"

"Yes, yes. I'm on my way." Dynamis followed after his pupil, at a much slower pace.

"Now, here's the story. It all started when Masamune was six..." Kurai began.

* * *

Masamune let out a muffled scream. He was currently twisting and writhing under none other than Toukon, his older brother.

"Shut up, you worthless piece of shit!" Toukon hissed, backhanding the younger boy. "You always were and always will be mine! Understand?!"

"Never! Let me go!" Masamune snapped back, wildly trying to buck the other off of him.

"I think it's about time I did something about that rebel side of yours." Toukon mused, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a wet cloth.

Chloroform! Masamune's mind screamed when the rag was pressed over his nose and mouth. Don't... Breathe... In... Masamune's mind was beginning to become foggy.

His last cohernent thought before he blacked out was, Why me brother? Why me?

* * *

Masamune groaned and tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. His mind went into panic overdrive. Masamune jerked his arms foward, finding them tied to the headboard. He tried to scream, but he was gagged.

No. No, no, no. Not again! Masamune panted, eyes wild.

"Now for some fun." Toukon laughed, stepping out of the shadows.

No... Please. No. Masamune begged silently with his eyes.

"You did well Toukon. Now, show him who he really is. Nothing but a piece of scum." Pluto drawled, walking foward.

"Wait. What? What do you mean?" Toukon asked, clearly confused.

"What you did to him when he was younger. You know, used him for your own purposes."

"Have you gone mad? I stopped that after I went to juvie! You're crazy if you think I'll do it again!" Toukon snarled.

"You mean to tell me that you're resisting Nemesis?"

"Damn straight! If I had known you just wanted me to break my own brother I never would've joined you!"

Wait, what? Masamune wondered. So, he did join all by himself? How could he?!

"Your parents will die." Pluto warned.

Oh. Now it all makes sense. He would want to protect mom and dad.

"Go. To. Hell. Rot in Tartarus!" Toukon roared.

"Why you-" Pluto was cut off by the door opening and Hi standing there, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Let him go," Hi said dangerously low, "And no one gets hurt."

* * *

Ryuuga was thrown against the wall, shoulder first. He winced as he slid down to the floor. He looked up to see Doji towering over him.

When he had woken up from another dream, Doji had been smirking down at him, Ryuuto watching from the shadows. Then Doji had pinned Ryuuga down and tied him to the bed with some unknown strength, then commanded Ryuuto to 'have his way' with him. Ryuuto had simply shrugged, walked foward... and untied him. Doji had then taken his cane and swung it down hard on Ryuuto's head, rendering him unconsious before coming after Ryuuga.

Ryuuga panted in exauhstion, waiting for what was about to come. Just as Doji raised his fist, someone grabbed his wrist and flipped them over their shoulder.

"Mess with my daughter's boyfriend, you mess with me." Kurai growled, her eyes glowing pure silver.

"Hello Fernis- I mean Queen Fernis." Ryuuga stood up painfully. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem. Now, stay back." Fernis lunged, fangs enlongating and claws extending. Doji ran as though the hounds of Hades were on his heels.

"Weakling." Fernis muttered. She turned to Ryuuto, who was stirring. "What about him?"

"He's cool. Can I have Kurai back now?" Ryuuga asked, kneeling next to his younger brother.

"I'm here." Kurai was back. She stared at Ryuuto, frowning. "And I'm staying here until everything is sorted out."

* * *

King hissed in pain and fear when the knife grazed his arm.

"You little bitch. I knew I should've killed you long ago." King's father growled. King shuddered and fell limp.

"Do it."

"Good boy." The knife was raised in the air- only to be stopped by another blade as it came crashing back down.

"Hey bro! How's it going?" Kanji shoved the brother's father against the wall and lunged.

"Better, now that you're here." King started to sit up, but was stopped by Tsuki.

"Don't even think about it." Tsuki glared. King fell back on to the bed, knowing he was safe with his brother and girlfriend.

* * *

Aguma sat on edge of the roof, the wind blowing his hair wildly.

I can't believe it... He's actually turned to Nemesis.

"If you wanna get technical about it, it's all Kurai's orders. I really didn't wanna do it." A voice said behind him.

"Bao!?" Aguma shot to his feet, whirling around.

"Hey." Bao shrugged, shaking a bit of his red hair out of his eyes, frowning.

"What are you doing here?" Aguma demanded, reaching for his launcher.

"Relax. I'm here courtesy of Kurai. She sent orders to me, Ryuuto, and Toukon that it was time to send Nemesis into the ultimate depths of Hades itself. No pun intended." Bao leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"You mean to tell me, that, Kurai had this whole plan orchastrated from the start?"

"She had Ryuuto, Toukon, and me get on the inside of Nemesis to get the juicy stuff- like this file here- and when she ordered it, get outta there by launching an attack on WBBA." Bao whipped a folder out of his bag, waving it in the air.

"Wow."

"You're not the only one that's gonna be shocked. Hell, I'd bet anything that the others are gonna pass out."

As if on cue, Kurai suddenly walked on to the roof. She glanced between the two, scowling at Bao.

"You just told Aguma, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Ryo's office. Now. No arguements."

Kurai disappeared back inside.


	22. Chapter 22

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THIS WAS ALL SET UP FROM THE START?!" King roared.

"Yep." Kurai said flatly.

"Why hide it from us?" Ryuuga asked.

"Oh!" Ryuuto yawned. "Maybe because you guys would be worried sick?"

Ryuuga glared.

"Uncle Ryuuto!" Gin Ryu bounced in. "So the big secret's been revealed?"

Gin Ryu jumped up into her Uncle's lap, beaming.

"Yep. Sure has kiddo. It's out in the open." Ryuuto nodded.

"Yay!"

"You knew about it Gin Ryu?" Kurai gasped, clearly shocked.

"During the Destroyer Dome! Ryuuto found me and told me everything!"

"You _what?!"_ Kurai screeched. "How stupid was that? What if the enemy had been around?"

"It was us that was around." Bao spoke up, for both himself and Toukon, who was still having to deal with his brother glaring at him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Toukon said distractedly, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm glad you're uncertain of yourself, brother. Makes me feel a helluva lot better." Masamune growled.

"Give it a break you two!" Madoka snapped, stepping in between the two.

"Thanks Madoka." Toukon murmured.

"No problem." Madoka nodded.

"On to the task at hand," Kurai cut in, "Ryuuto spoke the truth. I didn't want you- mainly Ryuuga, Masamune, and Aguma- worrying the hell out."

"Gonna argue with your girl?" Bao smirked over at Ryuuga.

"Lay off of him." Ryuuto said flatly.

Bao growled and leaned foward slightly, his fists clenching and glowing red.

"I do not want to break up a fight in between you two!" Kurai warned.

"Tell your outcast friend to shut up then." Ryuuto glared.

"Why you-" Bao lunged, snarling.

"Bao, stop." Kurai intercepted the red head, her hand out. "Or I will throw you in a pack of hungry, bloodthirsty wolves without your Bey."

"Big deal! What's up with a few wolves?"

"That will be ready to rip you apart."

"Doesn't scare me. You know I've been through worse on the missions you send me on." Bao crossed his arms.

"You'll still have the fight drained out of you."

Bao simply smirked, unfazed by the threat.

* * *

"I don't know how I'm gonna deal with you." Ryuuga said, that night as he, Ryuuto, Bao, and Aguma raced over the tops of the buildings, towards the warehouse where Nemesis' followers were.

"Who're you talking about? I mean, you hardly dealt with me the few times we came across each other." Bao retorted, jumping over an alleyway.

"My already annoying younger brother."

"Already bossy older brother!"

"Yeesh! With the way you two argue, you'll alert the enemy before we get there- CAT!" Bao skidded to a halt, seeing the green eyed black alleycat.

It stared at the four, then stalk off into the shadows.

"So?" Ryuuto snorted.

"Could be one of Johannes' servants!" Bao snarled.

"Oh, you mean that guy that nearly killed me when you stole the Kronos Onyx from him?!" Ryuuto hissed.

"Yes. Aguma, catch. Kurai caught us up to speed, so no need to explain." Bao tossed a small black jewel over to his mentor.

"And the Topaz Dragon." Ryuuto pulled a yellow jewel out of his pocket, staring at it wistfully. "You're lucky, bro."

"Six outta fourteen..." Ryuuga mused aloud.

"Just eight more." Aguma finished. "Then we take out Nemesis, once and for all."

* * *

"Stay quiet." Bao whispered.

"Right." Ryuuto nodded.

Bao glared at him.

"They're on their way. Interesting. We'll hold them until Kurai and her friends concede to our plans." Johannes' voice purred.

"You were saying about that cat?!" Bao hissed in Ryuuto's face.

Ryuuto chuckled nervously.

"Well, I'm not liking this one bit. Can we leave now?" Ryuuga asked.

"It's probably best." Bao nodded. "Come on."

The four began creeping towards the door, hoping they wouldn't be noticed.

Just ten feet from the door, there was a snarl, making all of them freeze.

"Where's Kurai when you need her?" Aguma muttered, seeing the wolf creep towards them.

"Well, well. Who have we here?" Doji purred, stepping foward.

"RUN!" Ryuuto roared, yanking out his Dragonis out and launching it. "Special Move, Lightning Bolt!"

"Come on!" Bao grabbed a shocked Ryuuga towards the door.

The last view Ryuuga had of his brother was him fighting off Doji and a pack of wolves.


	23. Chapter 23

Aguma and Bao burst through the door, pinning a yelling and thrashing Ryuuga to the wall.

"What the devil is going on? Where's Ryuuto?" Kurai demanded.

At his brother's name, Ryuuga began struggling harder.

"Ryuuto... Doji... Fight..." Bao panted out. He hissed in pain when Ryuuga's fist connected with his cheekbone.

"Ryuuga." Kurai stared in his amber eyes. "Calm down."

Ryuuga, although slowly, stopped fighting. But he still trembled.

"Calm down. We'll find Ryuuto. We'll bring him back." Kurai whispered, eveloping her boyfriend in a hug. She felt her shirt dampen with silent sobs. "If it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Ryuuto screamed as the branding iron burned his chest.

The smell of burning flesh and sizzling reached his senses.

"This is what betrayers of Nemesis get." Doji laughed.

"Try and break me all you want, I won't give in." Ryuuto growled.

"We'll see." Doji smirked. "Let's just see how strong you are."

* * *

Kurai scowled, seeing the warehouse that Bao, Ryuuga, and Aguma had been only a few hours before.

"Rush in?" Tsuki asked.

"Are you crazy? That'd get us killed in a second!" King snapped, harsher than he meant.

Kurai turned, seeing the group before her.

They were all here.

Aguma, Bao, Benkei, Chris, Tsuki, Hi, Taka, Mkami, Hayabasa, Tsubasa, Ryuuga, Kanji, King, Masamune, Toukon, Hikaru, Gingka, the Beling Fists, Yuki, Tithi, Sophie, Wales, Julian, Dynamis, Benkei, Yu, Kenta, Zeo, Toby, Nile, Toukon, Kyoya, and herself.

She had purposly left Gin Ryu in Ryo's care, so she wouldn't get hurt, much to Ryuuga's dislike and protests.

"Kyoya, Hi, Tsuki. Now's the time." Kurai said, grimly.

The three nodded, and in a flash of green, sliver, and gold, the three transformed into their Beys.

Kurai watched, unaffected by the brightness. Kyoya had transformed into a lion. Hi, a beautiful and graceful King Cobra Viper. And Tsuki... She shot up into the air, swooping back down and landing on King's shoulder as a silver hunting falcon.

Kurai nodded, then turned back around and lurched foward, landing on the ground as a full grown, silver eyed, black wolf.

Clearly, Kurai was out for vengance.

* * *

With a hiss, Hi's snake armband came to life and crawled through a crack in the wall.

Moments later, it slithered back through, wrapping itself around Hi's wrist and turned to silver again.

Hi turned and nodded to Kurai and a woman in her mid fifties.

Queen Fernis herself.

Both women looked at each other, sharing the same look. Kurai turned to Bao and nodded silently.

"Now!" Bao commanded, launching his Hades Crown, as well as all the other Beling Fists, at the wall, sending it crumbling to the ground.

Kurai immeadiatly heard the sound of another Bey. She launched her own yelling.

"Go, Fernis! Knock that bad cat back!"

"Lynx!"

Within seconds, Johannes and Kurai were locked in an intense battle.

"Tsuki! Lead the others on! Keep going until you get through all of Nemesis' followers!"

"Got it! Lets go people!" Tsuki bolted off, her black and blonde hair flying behind her.

* * *

"Hades Crown!"

"Sythe Kronos!"

Tsuki hesitated at the door, watching. Bao and Aguma battle against Iwao and Oniaku. Kanji had wanted so badly to even his score with Oniaku, while Tsubasa had wanted Iwao.

King and Hayabasa had- under Tsuki's orders- forcefully dragged the two away.

"Go Tsuki! We'll handle these two!" Bao shouted over the explosions.

"Catch up as soon as you can!" Tsuki called back, running out of the room.

* * *

Reji and Yu... Kyoya and some Black Tiger... Kenta and his parents... Tithi with Dynamis and Tithi's parents... King and Kanji against some two Tigers... Jack and Tsubasa- Tsuki did _not _want to get in the middle of that one... Chris, Gingka, and Yuki facing off Pluto- how the hell was he alive?- Hi and Masamune battling two other Tigers... Queen Fernis and Gin Ryu were battling Kulo Tola.

The battles flew by as Tsuki ran down the halls.

Suddenly, Tsuki heard screaming. She froze in her steps.

"Ryuuto..." Tsuki breathed. "I'm coming!"

Tsuki burst into a room, letting her Moonbeam fly.

"Doji." Tsuki snarled. "You're a dead man!"

Tsuki rushed over to a bloodied Ryuuto.

"You okay?"

"I'm... Fine..."

"Tsuki!" Ryuuga and Hikaro ran in, took in the scene...

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

Johannes finally collapsed, unconsious.

"Sweet dreams!" Kurai caught Fernis and bolted off.

Within moments, she was joined by Bao and Aguma, who fell in step behind her.

None of them spoke, but simply attacked when and where they were needed.

Kurai screamed in horror when the group came across Gin Ryu and her mother.

Gin Ryu was desperately fighting a loosing battle with Kyoya's father. Queen Fernis had collapsed, barely breathing.

"Gin! Hold on!" Kurai shouted.

While Aguma and Bao rushed towards Kurai's mom, the girl launched Fernis out, successfully knockinng Kula Tola's Bey off course and into the wall.

"MOM!" Kurai ran to her mother's side, her eyes watering.

"Kurai... She's too weak. She won't make it." Bao murmured.

Kurai swallowed, trying to keep from screaming.

"My daughter..." Fernis whispered. "I need... to tell you... something... important."

Kurai leaned down, her ear next to her mother's lips. What she was told made her heart stop with fear... and joy.


	24. Chapter 24

Doji was no match for Ryuuga's fury. The white haired man was livid.

Ryuuga pounced at Doji, breathing heavily and growling.

With some unknown strength, Ryuuga punched Doji six, seven times, blood splattering his face, hair and clothes.

Tsuki cringed at the sight.

Ryuuga had literally beaten Doji to death.

"Bro? You okay?" Ryuuga walked over, looking even more hostile with the blood coating him.

"Y- Yeah." Ryuuto stammered.

"Get him outta here." Kurai said, appearing in the doorway. "Bao can take him."

"I can? I mean, I can!" Bao laughed nervously.

"Get to it." Kurai growled softly.

Bao sent Aguma a sympethetic look as he gathered the half- consious Ryuuto in his arms.

"I'm coming." Hikaru said.

Both Kurai and Bao nodded. Kurai stepped to the side to allow Bao and Hikaru to pass by.

* * *

"The rest of you, follow me." Kurai commanded, coldly.

_"Nemesis!"_ Rago himself shouted. The black Bey circled the group, creating a cyclone, lifting the group off of the ground and into the air.

"Kyoya! Ryuuga! Gingka! Chris!" Kurai screamed.

"King Lion Gale Force Wall!"

"Cosmic Tornado!"

"Dragon Emporer Life Destructor!"

"Barnard's Loop!"

The four special moves hit Nemesis head on, destroying the whirlwind and creating Zeus' Barrier.

Kurai landed on her feet, and then lunged for Rago, transforming into a different person entirely.

* * *

"Oh! Ouch! I'm so not gonna try to stop her!" Tsuki winced as she watched Kurai glowing silver while attackinng Rago.

Nemesis suddenly shattered, destroyed for good. L'Drago, Leone, Pegasus, and Orion flew back into their owner's palms.

The silver light around Kurai intesified, blinding the group.

With an unearthly shout, and a horrified scream, Rago was thrown into the wall, making the ceiling tremble and begin to fall.

"RUN!" Hi screamed.

The group bolted out, their feet pounding over the ground.

Kyoya, Kurai, and Tsuki transformed into their animals, gaining speed.

Suddenly, Ryuuga tripped. Kurai skidded to a halt and went back to him. She bit at his ankles, making him yell and scramble to his feet.

Kurai stayed on his heels, making him keep up a fast pace.

It could've also been the blood that was still on him that was making her bite at him...

* * *

Finally, everyone made it safely outside, panting and exauhsted.

The warehouse collapsed in on itself.

"Think... They're dead?" Kyoya got out, falling to his hands and knees.

"Gotta be." Kurai said.

A silence enveloped the group.

Then...

Everyone jumped up, cheering.

Kurai pounced at Ryuuga, crying tears of joy and happiness. Tsuki was ambushed by a bear hug from King, Hi was picked up bridal style and swung around, shrieking. Tithi, Yu, and Kenta all jumped around, hugging each other and laughing. Toby and Zeo were laughing in joy, knowing they wouldn't ever have to worry about Masamune again.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Gin Ryu ran up out of nowhere, dragging Madoka- who was promptly intercepted by Kyoya and kissed deeply- and looked back and forth between her parents. "Where's Mama?"

"She's... Joined the stars Gin Ryu. But she died fighting." Kurai whispered, hugging her daughter as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Your mom?" Ryuuga murmured, crouching down and laying an arm around Kurai's shoulder.

Kurai nodded, sniffing.

Ryuuga was quiet. He looked back towards the building, remembering that he had caught a glimpse of Queen Fernis laying on the ground when he had fallen.

"We'll have to do the ceremony, won't we?" Gin Ryu asked, tears coming from her eyes.

"Yes. We will." Kurai nodded sadly.


	25. Chapter 25

A week later found Ryuuga, Masamune, Tithi, Yu, Kyoya, Madoka, and King back in the Amazon village, in the temple of Artemis.

Kurai had yet to arrive, but that was because she was required to come last.

At that moment, a silver falcon swooped through the ceiling, ravens, hawks, crows behind it.

The falcon began singing from it's throat, a dark and sad melody. The doors opened and Kurai walked through, prompting the people inside the temple to stand.

Ryuuga glanced at Kurai, noting she wasn't wearing a speck of color- not even in her hair. Just her crown.

Kurai was in a knee- length black dress with black wrist length fingerless lace gloves. Her eyes had gone flat black, adding the scary look that the black makeup had already caused. She had on black stockings and heels. She also wore her wolf's skin cape, the red ruby replaced with a very familiar onyx.

Wow. Ryuuga thought. Either Bao stole the Kronos Onyx from Aguma, or Aguma did it volunteering. Probably the former, knowing those two.

"Poor Kurai." Hi murmured from besides Masamune. "She must be heartbroken."

"I would be too, if my mom was killed by my own uncle." Masamune whispered, keeping his eyes down.

"Hush." Ryuuga elbowed the two in the ribs.

"Amazons..." Kurai spoke from the base of the Artemis statue. Everyone looked up. "We are gathered here today for the ceremony of my mother, Queen Fernis. Her death was honorable, for she died fighting a threat to our tribe. She was someone I looked towards for guidance, someone I looked up to."

Kurai paused, choking up.

"But before she died, on her last breath, she told me two things. One, a new Era for the Amazons is upon us. Two... Since my own daughter is not yet of age, she has chosen a new queen until she is of age."

Everyone was leaning foward now. A new Queen? Who could it be?

"The new Era is that of women and men getting along, letting men into our tribe, so that we may flourish. Now, weather or not that will happen, is up to your next Queen.

"And that Amazon woman who has proven herself worthy is... Kuroi Tsuki."

The silver hawk on the shoulder of the statue of Artemis screeched, taking flight. Tsuki landed on the ground, then transformed back up, her eyes set wide open.

"Are... You serious?" Tsuki breathed.

"Not me. My mom was, and I can see why." Kurai stood next to her friend, slipping her silver crown off and placing it on Tsuki's head. The jewels glowed as they were transformed to their new holder.

"You're strong, willing, independent, a person who is willing to listen. You're intellegent and determined. All these elements were shown when you led me and your friends into the battle against Nemesis on my orders without hesitation. Those things make you worthy for becoming the Queen of the Amazons."

Kurai paused again, remembering that those had been her mother's exact last words. A single tear leaked from her eye and trailed down her cheek.

"And now, for the lighting of the shroud." Kurai got out.

A torch was presented to Kurai. She turned to the base of the Artemis state, looking up at the goddess' face.

"Let it be seen, that on this night, Queen Fernis of the Amazons joins our goddess in the stars, living as free and wild as that of the wolves that always followed her." Kurai lit the shroud, watching the sparks fly up into the sky.

As they reached the stars, a constellation that no one had never noticed before glowed brightly. It was a hunter's wolf with a bow in it's maw and arrows on it's back.

After seeing that constellation, Kurai collapsed, blacking out.

* * *

A panic went up when the group came back to WBBA, with Kurai unconsious.

"She's just worn out. And if any of you try and disturb her..." Ryuuga let the threat hang in the air, his amber eyes blazing.

Everyone backed off, then attacked Tsuki and King when Hi pointed out the crown.

Safe to say they were gonna be distracted for a while.

* * *

Tsuki laid in bed that night, her eyes on the crown that was glinting in the moonlight.

Did Queen Fernis really say that? Tsuki wondered. That I was worthy to be the next queen?

"Go to sleep Tsuki." King's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest.

"I can't after tonight, now can I? I mean, next there's the Queen Ceremony, where the decision will be final. Then after that, there's the fact I'll have to decide how I'm gonna lead the Amazons. And-" Tsuki was cut off by King's lips on hers.

"Will you cut it out with the worrying already? I swear, you can be worse than Kanji sometimes." King grumbled under his breath.

"So... You don't want me to lead the Amazons the way Kurai wanted? The new Era?" Tsuki arched an eyebrow.

"What? Wait- What do you- Are you-" King stumbled over his words, shocked.

Tsuki laughed. "Oh, you're so dense! Of _course _I'm gonna lead the Amazons the way Kurai would've! She'd kill me if I did otherwise. Hi too, for that matter."

"No kidding."

A peaceful silence enveloped the two. King broke it.

"It's still hard for you to believe, isn't it? That Fernis is dead?"

"Yeah. She was... A really nice woman. She'd always walk through the tribe. Hell, when Kurai met me and my sister, she made us the royal assisstants for Kurai and Gin Ryu on the spot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kinda hard to believe huh?"

"No. Kinda cool actually. Also, how else would Fernis have been able to tell you were ready to be the nest queen? I bet her final choice was made when you lead us against Nemesis."

"How is that you're so smart some days, yet wild others?"

"I'm only dangerous when I'm cornered or dead tired."

"I'll take the hint and shut up... Good night King."

"'Night Tsuki." King's grip around her waist tightened slightly, then relaxed as he fell asleep.

* * *

**THE UPCOMING CHAPTER IS A PEEK INTO THE NEXT SEQUEL. IT WILL FOLLOW.. WELL, JUST READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I'LL EXPLAIN. HEHE. **

**-shadowritergirl**


	26. Chapter 26

TEN YEARS LATER...

Kurai hummed, dancing around the kitchen. Ryuuga was sitting at the bar, watching her amusedly.

"Ten years and we finally get to see all our old friends again! Isn't wonderful Ryuuga?" Kurai called to her husband.

"Don't be surprised if I get into trouble with the Dungeon boys. After all, it's been a while since we got into trouble together."

Kurai shot Ryuuga a look. "If you even _think _about making a mess of my house, you'll be on the couch for a month."

"_Your _house? I was under the impression that I was the one paying for all the bills, since you have to stay home and take care of Honoo."

"I heard my name. What's up?" A little boy of about six ran in the kitchen. His amber eyes sparked, his long black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"We're just talking sweetie. Why don't you go into the living room? Your sister and the others will be here soon." Kurai smiled.

"Okay!" Honoo ran out of the room.

This time, Ryuuga shot Kurai a look. "He's got your hearing."

"Your eyes."

"Your hair."

"Our temper."

They both said the same thing in sync. Kurai chuckled as she set the glasses on the counter.

At that moment, there was an engine roar outside of the house, prompting Ryuuga to sigh and shake his head as he saw Gin Ryu get off her motorcycle through the window.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Gin Ryu walked through the door, smiling. She swung her backpack off her shoulders, rummaging through it.

"Off the counter." Kurai said, without looking.

"Yeah, yeah." Gin Ryu did so, pulling two boxes out of the canvas, handing one to her father and the other to her mother.

"From my last trip." Gin Ryu hinted as she went to see her little brother.

Ryuuga opened the package, his eyebrows raising when he pulled out a pure gold dragon with red ruby eyes. Kurai saw it and pounced on her own gift, bringing out a silver necklace with a beautifully carved archer's bow and arrow pendant.

"Wow." Kurai put the necklace on, pulling a small compact mirror out of her purse to look at it. "It's gorgeous."

"She's turning into her uncle." A voice said from the doorway, making both Kurai and Ryuuga jump.

Ryuuto and Hikaru stood in the doorway, both smiling. Ryuuto had his arm around Hikaru's waist.

"When..." Kurai started.

"Seven years." Hikaru explained.

Ryuuga chuckled, making Kurai glare at him. "You knew?"

"I was his best man. Cut me some slack."

"No. You knew about it and didn't tell me. That's a week added on the couch if you tear up our house tonight."

"She's got the dog by the collar it seems." Ryuuto smirked at his brother, earning a growl back.

"Mommy! Daddy! Can I go play with my cousins?" A girl with white hair popped up between Hikaru and Ryuuto, her amber eyes shining.

"Yes." Hikaru nodded.

"Yay!" The girl ran off.

"Who was that?" Kurai asked as Hikaru moved to help Kurai with the drinks. The two brothers went outside to fire up the grill.

"Our daughter. Her name's Mizu Ryu." Hikaru replied, cutting up the onions.

"Hey! Kurai! Hikaru!" Madoka, Tsuki, and Hi walked in, Kyoya, King, and Masamune behind them.

"Ryuuto and Ryuuga are outside." Kurai directed.

"Thanks!" King, Masamune, and Kyoya walked out.

"Hey, just for the record, Yamaneko, my son, is with Gin Ryu. As well as Akuma Joo and Shi Tsuki, Masamune's and King's kids." Madoka said.

"Aguma, Bao, Toby, Yu, Kenta, Chris, and Zeo will be here in a moment. FYI, they've got wives." Tsuki smiled, her crown glinting in the light.

Hikaru's jaw dropped.

"No kidding." Kurai said, looking over Tsuki's shoulder as said men and women walked in. "Heads up! Men outside! Women inside!"

After a chorus of 'heys', the group split up.

"Tsuki, I think some introductions are in order." Kurai smiled at the seven other women.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Well, this is Bao's wife, Arashi and her sister- who's Aguma's wife- Kasai. Girls, this is the former queen I've told you about, Kurai." Tsuki motioned to two brown haired women with stormy grey eyes dressed in Amazon clothing.

The sisters smiled at Kurai, shaking her hand.

"And these two girls are Zeo's and Toby's wives. Yoru and Chi." Tsuki indicated a blonde and a black haired girl.

The two women nodded at Kurai, blushing slightly at being in the presence of a former royal person.

"And this Neko and Inu, Chris and Yu's wives." Tsuki pointed to a blonde and a redhead.

"Nice to meet you." The blonde, Neko, said.

"We've heard so much about you." Inu smiled.

"And this," Madoka put her arm around a brown haired girl's shoulders, "Is Sarah. Kenta met her when he was tweleve, before he went after Ryuuga."

"He saved my life when the volcano erupted on my island. I joined up with him a few years ago." Sarah murmured, a little shy.

"My daughters!" Hayabasa suddenly rushed in, enveloping Tsuki and Hi into a hug. Tsubasa walked in behind her, a girl of about seven on his shoulders. "I want you to meet your half- sister."

"You had to say half?!" The girl on Tsubasa's shoulders glared.

"Calm down Kori no Joo. Why don't you go see Gin Ryu?"

Tsubasa set the silver haired girl on the ground, watching as she bolted into the living room, squealing.

"Outside." Kurai said, before Tsubasa could ask where the men were. He nodded his thanks.

"Who else we waiting on?" Kurai asked, frowning.

"Kanji, Tithi, Dynamis, and Toukon." King said, walking back in. "Man, food smells good- OW!"

"Out!" Tsuki commanded, having just smacked King on the head with a wooden spoon. "Now!"

"Yeesh, beat a guy up will ya?" King ran out as the utensil came back down.

"And we're here!" The four said men walked in, smirking and smiling.

"What, no beautiful women on your arms?" Hi asked, sarcastically.

"Nope. Thank goodness." Dynamis said.

"He's kidding. He's got a girl. She just couldn't make it. Me too, for that matter." Tithi ducked a head slap, smirking.

"Engaged." Kanji held his hand up, showing a diamond ring. "She just couldn't make it."

"Girlfriend. His girl's sister." Toukon explained. "The boys outside?"

"Yep." Kurai nodded. "Hey, and take these out will ya? They're ready to be grilled."

Kurai handed Toukon and Kanji each a platter of steaks and chicken, covered in spices and sauces.

"Will do. Man, they look delicious." Kanji licked his lips.

"On second thought, I'll do it." Kurai took the platters back and walked outside with the two boys behind her.

* * *

The squeals and screams of the kids playing with Gin Ryu in the yard sounded out. Kurai chuckled as she set the table and Ryuuga put the food on the table.

"Okay everyone! Time for dinner!" Kurai called. The kids ran up, sitting on one side of the table, eyeing the food with hungry eyes.

"Wow. Looks good dad!" Gin Ryu said, eyes lighting up.

"Excuse me?" Kurai asked, amusedly.

"And you too mom." Gin Ryu smiled.

"I do try." Kurai said.

"As soon as everyone gets their food, I wanna toast to something." Kurai said, smiling.

Everyone quickly got what they wanted, wondering what was so important Kurai wanted to talk about.

Kurai raised her glass, "I think it's safe to say the reason we're all here tonight all started fifteen years ago, when I first met you guys. When my cousin was... attacked, let's put it, and our little scuffle with the BTs started.

"I trained all of you in combat, knowing it'd come in handy- and I was right.

"Then fast foward five years later, when I had become Queen of the Amazons, introduced my daughter to Ryuuga, and Nemesis rose again. We fought, we won. With only one casualty. My mother, Queen Fernis, died fighting Kyoya's father, Kulo Tola. But before she passed on, she apointed a new queen until Gin Ryu became of age."

"Which is gonna be when?" Gin Ryu asked, arching an eyebrow.

"When you turn eighteen. Three years from now. Patience. Moving on.

"Kuroi Tsuki became the new queen. And from what I've heard, she's done a wonderful job. I can see that from the two new Amazons, Arashi and Kasai."

Both Amazons blushed and looked down when their husbands placed their arms around their shoulders.

"So, here's the final toast. To new friends, a new genereation of Bladers... and a world without enemies." Kurai finished with a smile.

"I'll drink to that!" Masamune laughed, as the group raised their glasses and clinked them together.

Indeed, a new generation was upon the group.


End file.
